One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy
by That1-fan-girl-yea
Summary: Christmas should be easy, but not for the universe last defence. Lance tries to keep secrets, Which is hard especially when you can't hear on one ear, how long will Lance be able to keep it all to himself? Lots of things happen, and one relationship starts to develop into something more. Langst Christmas fanfic plus some Klance! Have fun. (I made the cover art myself)
1. 1st of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **/N: Are ya all READY FOR DECEMBER?!... sorry that was weird. But this an advent calender, so 25 chapters in all, I'm updating every day. This is a langst fanfic, and the chapters aren't that long, but I hope you will like it anyway. HAVE FUN!**

 **Oh Btw, I have a theory about Pidge losing her sh*t if you touch and/or take her computer**

* * *

 **1st of December**

* * *

"Merry Christmas everyone" Lance yelled as he stormed into the launch. Lance was wearing full Christmas getup, he had a sparkly Christmas hat on and an ugly Christmas sweater on. "It's not Christmas yet, dumbass. What are you? An idiot" Pidge groaned not even looking up from her computer. Even though Lance knew that she was only frustrated about her brother and father, he couldn't stop the hurt feeling creeping up inside him and up on his face, but quickly after he put up his smile again before no one saw the quick flash of hurt across his face.

"Don't be such a downer, gremlin" Lance said with a grin, and ruffled Pidges hair, and took her computer. "Lance! Give it back" Pidge yelled, rage written all over her face. Lance just stuck his tongue out at her and closed the computer. "Give it back NOW!" Pidge's face was red of anger. Lance laughed lightly. "Come to get it if you can" Lance teased, but unfortunately for him, it was the last straw for Pidge. She stood up, so angry steam almost came out of her ears, and punched Lance, as hard as she could, in his face. This came as a shock for, not only Lance but, Shiro and Hunk who also was in the launch. To everyone's luck, Lance didn't drop the computer, even though it looked like he was close to. Before anyone said anything, Pidge snatched her computer out of Lance's hands. "Never. Touch. My. Computer. Again" Pidge hissed and walked out of the room.

Being punched in the face is never pleasant, but being hit in the face by an angry person who fights in a war, that hurts like heck. Pidge's hit had landed on Lance's left cheek, right under his eye, hitting the side of his nose. Lance hadn't moved, he just looking at the door Pidge had walked out off. Suddenly he became aware of his surroundings again and noticed the blood coming out of his nose. "Excuse me," Lance said with a small voice and walked fast out of the room before Hunk or Shiro could say something.

Lance walked fast to his room, hoping no one would see him or ask for his help. As soon as the door closed behind him, he locked it and went out to his bathroom. Lance looked at his reflection in the mirror, and he took out some toilet paper and a towel. He turns on the tap, and let the cold water run, after a few ticks Lance made the towel wet. He then took it up to his nose to stop the nosebleed. As the nosebleed slowed down, Lance stuffed the toilet paper up his nose. The blue paladin now changed his focus on to the injury on his cheek. His face was pounding. He had been a big idiot, everyone on the ship knew not to touch Pidges computer. What an amazing start on December.

Lance looked at the big blue mark on his face, it was starting to spread to his eye. He sighed, gently touching the injury, and winced as it felt like his skin was burning. Lance took the wet towel up to his cheek, and walked out of his room, he would've to find Pidge and apologize.

Lance knocked on Pidge's door and waited patiently for a green light to come in. "Who's there?" Pidge asked she sounded distracted. "A big idiot," Lance said. He could hear her chuckle and the door opened.

Pidge had a smile on her face, but it flattered a little as she looked at Lance's face. "My fault?" Pidge asked, looking sadly at Lance. "No, my fault, but yes, it was your fist that did the damage," Lance said with a grin. "I'm sorry for taking your computer" Lance had an apologizing look on his face. "I think you've already paid for that mistake," Pidge said with a light chuckle. "You think?" Lance huffed.

There were silent for a moment when Lance suddenly looked like his remembered something. "Oh, by the way, I got something for you," Lance said excitedly. This was the first time Pidge noticed Lance holding something in his hand. "what the ruggle is that?" Pidge asked, and pointed at the green and white thing in Lance's hand. "Oh, this" Lance folded out the thing. "This is an ugly Christmas sweater," Lance said with a smirk and gave Pidge the sweater. It was white and green and had in dark green Pidge's tech symbol, around the neck, wrists, and bottom was a line of white snowflakes. Pidge looked at it in awe. "This looks awesome, thank you," Pidge said and hugged Lance. "Just the beginning of Christmas," Lance said and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: And now it's begining, I hope you are going to like it! Oh you might have noticed the cover art, I made it myself, I really hope you like it!**


	2. 2nd of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: Don't fear, because the Second chapter is here, pfff, I hope someone got that reference (Maybe Steve Roger). This is where the good stuff is starting, I'm actually really proud of this chapter, so yay! Also, Don't kill me for doing this, anyway have fun.**

* * *

 **2nd of December**

* * *

"Lance walked into the dining room, humming 'Last Christmas' silently to himself. He sat down, ready to eat some delicious breakfast. "Lance, what the quiznak happened to you?" Keith asked, pointing at Lance's black eye and his swollen nose. "I stole Pidge's computer" Lance laughed, starting to eat the bacon Hunk had made.

"That reminds me, have you and Pidge talked it out, and said sorry," Shiro said, looking at them both with a dad like look in his eyes. "Oh yeah, I went to Pidge's room and apologized yesterday," Lance said and continued to eat. "What, no, I meant did Pidge apologize too," Shiro said. But before Pidge said anything Lance shook his head. "There was no reason for her to apologize, I brought the hit on to myself, everyone knows Pidge gets mad as a wet chüper if you just touch her computer. I took the computer. I deserved the hit" Lance shrugged. "But Pidge and I are cool, so no need to worry" Lance's fist bummed Pidge, to show how cool things were between them. Shiro sighed "If you say so," He said, and returned to his food.

Later, the alarm went off, and everyone hurried to get ready for a fight. Lance was, surprisingly, first in armour and in his lion. This was because he had been sitting in Blue's hanger and cleaned his paladin armour.

"Is everyone ready? We're going to infiltrate this cruiser. Pidge, Keith and Lance, you will hack the ship and get the prison locks. Hunk and I will cover you from out here" Shiro said over the comms. "Roger that," Lance said, following Keith and Pidge to the ship, Red blasted a hole so they could come in.

"I will stay guard for the lions, they have properly noticed that we're here," Lance said and activated his Bayard. They nodded and sneaked out of the door. Lance readied himself, he knew what was going to come at him.

The blue paladin heard metal feet, he would predict around 10 robots were coming. Lance took some deep breaths and took his gun up to his cheek so he was ready to shoot. Lance winced because his gun touches his sore spot, damn Pidge, hitting him on his aiming side. He clenched his teeth together and shot the first sentries. The purple lighted room started to blink red, and a loud alarm echoed throughout the ship, not only the room Lance was in but sounded like it went through the whole ship.

"Quiznak," Lance said under his breath. "Pidge, Keith, could you hurry, the alarm set off after I shot some sentries, more are coming," Lance said through the comms, as he shot the remaining sentries. "I don't know, how long I can hold them back if they get a lot of reinforcements" Again the sound of metal feet walking over the floor could be heard. Lance sighed, more shooting. "The scanning is 85% done, that means we will be with you, give or take, in 2 minutes," Pidge said.

Okay, 2 minutes, he could do that. A bullet hit his left ear, and everything started to ring. Lance gritted his teeth, knowing the comms were on, and if he screamed the team would worry. Lance concentrated everything he got, on the whole concept of shooting. He shot ten of the new ones. The ringing became louder in his ear, and the pain was almost unbearable. "Guys, you better hurry, I-I can't hold them off much longer," Lance said with a strained voice through gritted teeth. Lance shot four more.

"We… 95%… coming… ok" This was all Lance could make out, as he to his horror realized he couldn't hear anything on his left ear. Lance took a deep breath, he couldn't freak out just yet if he did he would lose more than just his hearing. "Guys, not to freak you out or anything, but I'm hit, so tell the scan to hurry up," Lance said. His shooting became more sloppy, and he just barely heard Pidge say, that she and Keith were on their way.

"Lance! Are you okay?" Lance looked towards the voice and saw Keith. "I'm good, my ear hurts a bit," Lance said with a half smile on his face. "Gosh Lance, that's a lot of blood," Pidge said shocked. "I know, can we just please get back, so I can get into a pod," Lance said, looking very tired.

"Coran, Lance got shot, so he needs a pod, could you make it ready," Pidge asked over the comms. "It should be ready as soon as you are back at the castle" Coran said, and Lance could almost hear him curl his moustache in worry.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry about this, no I'm not, it was a fun chapter to write. I'm also going to apologize for the cursing (I can't remember if there is any in this and last chapter but in the future chapters and all that.**

 **Remember to follow, favorite and review, that will always make me happy!**


	3. 3rd of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: 3rd chapter, anyone as excited as me! I love this, so fun. And I just realized that I forgot to tell you in which timeline this is in, it's season 2 of Voltron between episode 11 and 12. Anyway, have fun reading!**

* * *

 **3rd of December**

Lance stumble out of the pod. He was freezing and exhausted. The blue paladin couldn't actually stand, so he just face plant on the floor. "Ouch," He said with a low voice. His eyes slowly started to be able to see again, and he looked around the medbay. No one was there.

Lance frowned, this was very unusual, normally at least someone was in the medbay when someone came out of the pods. Lance tried to stand up, but his exhausting hit his legs and he fell back down.

Lance ran his option through his head.

Nr. 1: Try standing up until he actually could

Nr. 2: Just lay on the ground and sleep until someone would come and check on him.

Nr. 3: Call out the names of his teammates.

Lance sighed, he honestly just wanted to do nr 2, but, what if his team was in danger, he couldn't just lay on the floor when. Lance tried to stand up again, but it was the same result as last time. Lance looked around the room and saw the walls, maybe, just maybe, he could use that to stand up.

Lance crawled over to the nearest wall, and slowly got up from the floor, and thank Voltron that it worked because if it hadn't, Lance would've laid on the floor sleeping. Lance could feel his body shake, it wasn't normal for him to feel this exhausted after a trip to a pod, he would ask Coran about it. The teen stopped right before he left the medbay, where would the others be? Lance thought about it a little but ended up deciding to go to the kitchen, because he knew without a doubt that Hunk would be there. His best friend was always in the kitchen, especially if he was nervous.

Where it normally would take Lance 5-7 minutes to get to the kitchen from the medbay, this time it took 15 minutes for him to get to the kitchen. Lance hadn't thought he could become more tired, but he was wrong, but now he was also very hungry. He cleared his voice and walk into the kitchen while asking out in the air. "Hunk?" Lance's voice was a little husky, but the boy that had been cooking could still hear his best friends voice. "Lance? LANCE! What are doing out of the pod, you should first be out in around 4 vargas" Hunk exclaimed, as he crushed Lance in a hug. This explained why Lance was so tired, apparently, his body had been healing in triple speed.

Lance also noticed something that he really, really had hoped was healed. He still couldn't hear on his left ear. Lance inhaled sharply, fighting back the tears in his eyes. Luckily for him, Hunk didn't notice. His best friend just started rambling about the new ingredients he had found, where one tasted like cinnamon. Lance concentrated on hearing everything Hunk said, it was hard because he had to focus on the words more than normal.

Hunk had been cooking Christmas cookies and made all sorts of confections. Lance happily joined the chat about the Christmas food, they had to make for everyone. Lance had smiled and taken out his knitting set that he had lying in the kitchen. Pidge had joined them at one point sitting with her computer, playing something that looked like an alien version of Tetris.

After a few vargas, and a few cookie tests, Coran came running into the room. "Lance isn't in the pod, have you seen him?" Coran looked at Hunk and Pidge, he hadn't noticed Lance. The blue paladin cleared his throat. "Yeah, the pod just opened," Lance said. The older Altean looked in surprise at the teen. "Oh, well here you are, did the pod do the trick and healed you up?" It was an innocent question but so hard for Lance to answer.

 _The healing pod didn't fully heal you, you are too weak if they find out they will kick you off the team, and find a better paladin_

Lance tried to ignore the voice, but it was both loud and quiet. The boy was silently debating himself, whether to tell them or not.

"Lance, are you still with us?" Coran asked waving a hand in front of the blue paladin's eyes. "Yeah, sorry, spaced out a bit. The pod healed me up just fine, back to the amazing Lancey-Lance" Lance said with a big grin and ate a new cookie.

* * *

 **A/N: What is a good fanfic without some insecurities, I think it's either next chapter or the one after that where some cute KLance fluff will start, so be excited, and all that.**

 **Remember to follow, favourite and review!**


	4. 4th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: This is so far the most Christmas-y chapter, so that's fun, next chapter will have some klance elements, though the real Klance first start chapter 9 (That's when I decided to make klance a part of this fanfic) Anyway, I really like this chapter. Oh, this chapter is where Lance realizes just how big a problem** **his ear is... BEGIN!**

* * *

 **4th of December**

* * *

Lance woke up to a sharp siren going through his left ear. The pain was overpowering for a moment, and Lance had to bite hard down in his tongue to stop himself from screaming out in agony. The siren, with the pain, disappeared as sudden as it came. Lance got out of bed, his head feeling heavy after the pain. He looked in his drawer and took out a blue Christmas sweater with white snowflakes all over it, he had made it in November. The boy also took out five other sweaters out and walked out of his room.

It was around 12 pm, Lance normally was an early riser, but he had been way too exhausted after his trip to a pod, so he had just slept in. Allura, Shiro, and Keith properly wouldn't believe him if told them that he was an early riser, for all the times where he had been late to the morning meetings, but that was because he was a heavy sleeper, and his body didn't react to alarms.

Lance chuckled lightly to himself, as he entered the launch. Pidge was sitting with her computer, like always. The younger girl was also wearing her Christmas sweater. Lance cleared his voice as loud as he could, and 3 pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"I just wanted to say, that I got Christmas sweaters for everyone," Lance said scratching his neck nervously. There was silence for a moment. "That's really cool, how did you get them, sharpshooter?" Keith asked, trying to hide the pure excitement that was shown in his eyes. Lance hesitated for a moment. "I… Well I made them," Lance said with a big smile, giving Hunk and Keith their sweaters. Hunk's sweater was yellow and had lots of different Christmas food and ingredients on, the yellow paladin squeaked of excitement as he started rambling about how detailed Lance had made the food. Keith sat in awe as he held the red sweater up in front of him. Keith's sweater was as said red, but it had a blade of Marmora knife on and some reindeers around them.

Lance couldn't wipe off the grin that slowly formed on his face because of the expression that his two friends had. But he quickly remembered that he had three more sweaters to give

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go give the last sweaters," Lance said as he backed out of the door while doing finger guns.

Lance walked towards the bridge, knowing all to well that Shiro and Allura would be there making tactics and planning training sessions. They would indeed need the Christmas joy his sweater would give, or at least he hoped that was what his sweaters did.

Lance opened the door to the bridge and looked inside. As suspected, both Allura and Shiro were inside, and to Lance's luck, Coran was inside too. Coran was so hard to find because he could be everywhere, and the castle, it was really big.

"Hey, I… eh… got something for you all" Lance said, his voice sounded higher because of the silence that already was in the room. The tree inside the room turned and looked at Lance. "Oh Lance, I didn't notice that you walked in," Allura said with a confused look in her eyes. The blue paladin never came to the bridge alone, and almost never without her, Coran or Shiro yelling him to come. Allura and Shiro exchanged an equally confused look, before returning their attention back to Lance.

"Lance, my boy, what do we owe the pleasure of you coming here," Coran said with a bright smile. He, unlike Shiro and Allura, hadn't been looking confused at any point when Lance came in. "Well, on earth there is this holiday called Christmas, and the whole month leading up to it we get in the Christmas mood" Lance tried to explain with big hand gestures. Shiro could feel a smile creep up on his lips when he looked at the very confused Alteans.

"What do you do on this chritemasse?" Coran asked, his face was in a confused frown. This only made Lance chuckle. "Christmas" Lance corrected. "We share gifts and sing, we eat delicious food. Mi familia and I are from Cuba but immigrated to America when I was five years old, so my Christmas is a little bicultural. In Cuba we have a different holiday than Christmas it's called Noche Buena, but to make it easier to explain, both holidays are about food and lies on the same date" Lance continued explaining what Christmas and Noche Buena was, Coran also started explaining an Altean holiday, that was basically the same as Christmas.

A whole Varga went by before Allura finally stopped their rambling. "LANCE. What did you want us for?" Allura said, interrupting Coran and Lance's conversation. "Oh right, I got Christmas sweaters for you," Lance said with a big smile, give each of them a sweater. Coran's sweater was orange and had a red text that said 'I'm here for the eggnog!'. Allura's sweater was pink and had a dark purple text that said 'Meowy Christmas" and small white cat heads over and under the text. Shiro's sweater was purple and had black text that said 'All I'm really asking for is you Beyonce" and some different patterns around the text also in black.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you liked it, I have used a lot of time on making every chapter.**

 **pssssst, a little teaser here, I just wrote the klance kiss scene, and it's going to be amazing, I legit used a whole chapter on it, I won't say when it comes but it will come, so stick around to read ;)**

 **Remember to follow, favorite and review! Make my December awesome!**


	5. 5th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, the Klance, so cute and fluffy, my boys are still so innocent. Have some fun and see the boys be cute!**

* * *

 **5th of December**

* * *

Lance was sitting in the launch, in another blue Christmas sweater (This one had a blue lion on, saying in white 'Best lion in the universe'), knitting while watching an Altean soap opera. He had actually gotten a pretty good understanding of Altean, because of all the soap opera he had watched. Watching soap operas with his abuela was actually that way he had learned English.

This was how Lance sat when Keith walked into the launch. "How can you even understand what they talking about?" Keith asked and seated himself next to Lance. The blue paladin almost jumped like he hadn't heard the red paladin walking in, and then looked up from his knitting to answer Keith. "I mostly guessed in the start, but now I understand most of it because I have watched so much," Lance said with a sly grin. Keith moved his body from side to side to sit more comfortable and started talking to Lance about the soap opera that played in front of them.

After three vargas of the same soap opera (That Lance kindly had restarted and sat subtitles on, so Keith could understand it), Keith found himself being unable to look away. He had been laughing and crying with Lance over the life of Cifa.

Keith looked over at Lance, was sitting to Lance's right. Suddenly Keith's attention turned to Lance's ear, it was the ear that had been shot. Keith for the first time noticed the light discolouration on Lance's skin, it was a scar. Lance had gotten a scar on his ear after he had been shot. Keith could feel the guild boil in his stomach.

"I'm sorry" Keith suddenly said, startling Lance. "What did you say?" Lance paused the altean soap opera and looked weirdly at Keith. "I'm sorry" Keith repeated. "W-why are you sorry," Lance said while he studied Keith's face. "You got a scar, on your ear, properly from when you got shot," Keith said, looking very intensely on the paused screen, not daring to look at the other boy.

There were silent for a few ticks, so Keith decided to look at Lance. The Cuban sat with a hand up to his ear, following the lines of the scar. Keith opened his mouth to say something, but Lance came first. "Oh, you're right, Ah well nothing we can do about that, ¿Correcto?" Lance said and smiled to Keith. "I had thought that you would've been more upset," Keith said and searched Lance's face for sadness. "Honestly, I would properly have been if… nevermind, can't we just continue watching, por favor" Lance said, eyeing the tv.

Keith debated silently with himself, he really wanted to know what Lance was about to say, but he also didn't want to screw up the good connection he and Lance had built up on the last few hours. After a tick or two, Keith slowly nodded, and Lance let out a relieved sigh. The younger boy took the remote and started the show again.

Five hours more went by before the two boys stopped watching their soap opera. They were hungry, even though they had been taking breaks to get snacks, water and go to the bathroom. "Do you think Hunk has madeeeee" Lance drew the last word out as he checked the time. "Dinner?" He finished. Keith shrugged and open his mouth to answer, but got interrupted by the speakers. "Lance, Keith, dinners ready" Shiro's voice sounded, it was his dad voice. "I guess that answers your question" Keith chuckled. "Race to the kitchen?" Lance said and started to run before Keith could even answer. Keith shook his head and sprinted after him.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm thinking about actually making a story about the show they are watching, properly never going to happen. Anyway, see you tomorrow in the 6th chapter!**

 **Remember to follow, favourite and review.**


	6. 6th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: December is awesome, and I am almost done writing, holy frick. anyway here is the chapter!**

* * *

 **6th of December**

* * *

Lance woke up with a massive headache, he had been doing that ever since he had become deaf on his left ear. He groaned under his breath as he got out of his bed, starting to do his skincare routine. It was around 5 am c-time (castle time), way too early for him to get up, especially since they were on vacation, well as much vacation they could get as defenders of the universe. They only answered code red distress signals and if they got attacked. The rest did the correlation and the blades take care of.

Lance slowly walked down to the kitchen, the castle was still dark since it was on the night cycle and would first switch back to day cycle around 6 am c-time. Lance liked the castle this way, even though it was way too quiet it still made the castle feel homier.

Lance opened the door and silently walked in. He didn't want to wake up anyone, but he would've to check that everyone was, or at least had been, in bed. Lance suppressed a yawn and looked inside the fridge, that thanks to hunk were filled with alien food, fruits and other ingredients, each with labels about what they were.

Lance saw a lot of different food and he got a good idea‚ he would make breakfast for everyone.

After a little under a varga, Hunk stepped into the kitchen, his nose getting hit by the delicious smell of food. The bigger guy looked over at his best friend who stood with his head almost down in a strange looking machine, that Hunk identified as the machine he used to quick up slow cooking food. Coran had told him the altean name, but he couldn't remember it.

"Morning Lance, what are you cooking," Hunk said and Lance looked disorientated around for a tick before he decided on Hunks direction. "Oh, Hunk! Buddy, I'm making breakfast today, do you remember my mom's Desayuno de pudín de espinacas y pan de brócoli?" Lance said looking up from what he was doing. Hunk nodded excitedly. "I'm not sure it will taste exactly like hers, I did use alien machines and ingredients," Lance said with a slight chuckle. "I'm sure it will taste amazing, anyway when is it finished?" Hunk said as he seated himself at the counter."If everything works, 10 doboshes" Lance said taking out plates. "Could you help me lay the table?" Lance asked looking back at his best friend who nodded.

"Morning" Keith yawned and stepped into the dining room. He slowly took a seat where he normally sat, between Lance and Pidge. It was only a little over 6.30 am c-time, but everyone was up, you didn't really sleep in space unless you had been in a pod. Keith didn't notice the food before his plate was filled up.

"Excuse me Hunk, what have you made for breakfast?" Keith asked and poked curiously to the food on his plate. "Oh I didn't make it," Hunk said, stuffing his mouth with the food.

"What, if it wasn't you, who made it?" Pidge asked, looking the most awake she had been all morning. "I did, it's my mami's recipe," Lance said with a toothy grin. Keith and Pidge almost choked on their food. "You can cook" Keith exclaimed shocked. "With alien food," Pidge said with just as much shock in her voice as Keith. "Of course I can, don't sound so surprised. I help Hunk almost every morning making breakfast" Lance said with a very offended voice. Keith and Pidge looked over at Hunk to confirm this news. "Lance cooks eggs better than I," Hunk said as an answer and turned back to his food.

Lance couldn't hold back his laugh, spat out the water he had just taken in his mouth. "Holy crow, you should've seen your faces" Lance laughed with water dripping down from his face. Pidge shook her head in confusion, mumbling something about being too early for something like this. Keith just looked speechless down at his plate and started to eat.

* * *

 **A/N: Lance being a great cook is like a personal headcanon, and when I said that I realized that Voltron ends in 8 days, HOLY CROW, 8 FLIPPING DAYS!**

 **Lance: Calm down, remember to breathe**

 **Naja(me): What the F***, LANCE, Go back to the basement**

 **Lance: Nope, I am here to ruin you Author note**

 **Naja(Me): You son of a grinch**

 **Lance: And now you are quoting 'How I met your mother', who's the Grinch now?**

 **Naja(me): Oh HECK NO, YOU DID NOT GO THERE, HIMYM is amazing!**

 **Keith: sorry for butting in, but while they fight or whatever they are doing, remember to follow, favourite and review!**

 ***After shoving them back in the basement***

 **Naja(me): Sorry 'bout that, but please do what Keith said because he asked! See you in the next chap!**


	7. 7th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: 7th chapter, I really like this chapter! Let's see if I have forgotten to explain anything, please tell me if you are confused I would gladly explain my actions ;) ANyway, let's start!**

* * *

 **7th of December**

"Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero año y Felicidad

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart", Lance sang quietly, as he walked down the castle's halls. He actually didn't really walk, more like dancing down the halls.

Suddenly his left ear got hit with a sharp pain and a loud siren. Lance choke back a scream and crashed into the wall. He tried to cover his ears but the siren still echoed loudly through his head and ear. Lance could do anything but press his back against the cold wall, praying silently nobody would walk down this exact hallway.

Only a few doboshes went by before the siren stopped, but for Lance, it felt like hours of white pain. The teen slowly moved his hands off his ears, opening his eyes, even though he didn't notice that he had closed them. His head was still ringing but not in the same way as before. Lance slowly stood up, almost crashing into the wall again. He thanked every powerful being or god in the universe for not letting anyone coming down the hall.

Lance had crashed into the wall with his right hand first, and now it was hurting a lot. "Quiznak" Muttered under his breath. The pain his ear had been so intense that he didn't even notice the pain that had been shooting through his hand. Lance checked his hand, he wasn't a doctor or even had had a first aid course, but he was pretty sure his wrist was sprained. Lance chuckled to himself about how dumb it was.

Lance walked into the medbay, again hoping no one was there, unfortunately for him his luck had run out. "Number 3, what are you doing in the medbay?" Lance froze in his spot. He had just stepped in and had not even thought about checking if someone was in there. "I… eh… tripped and hit by hand… more specifically my wrist… I self-diagnosed it to be sprained" Lance said, showing his hand to Coran. He was technically not lying, he had 'tripped' and hit his hand, Lance just didn't say why. "Oh how unfortunate, do you need help, or maybe a pod?" Coran asked concern. Lance shook his head fast, not something he should've done since his head was still slightly ringing. "But I would need some support bandages," Lance said with a reassuring smile.

After getting the support bandage on and some magic Altean cream (Or whatever Coran Called it), Lance wrist felt a lot better. "Thank you, Coran, I think I will go train" Lance started to walk out the door. "Train? I didn't know you trained outside Allura's training" Coran said confused. Lance turned his head, putting a finger up to his lips and shushed Coran. "Shush, Coran, I don't want them to know that," Lance said panicking. Coran looked really confused and was about to ask why, but got cut off by Lance. "I know it's weird, but if they think I don't train, they have someone to blame if training goes wrong. You know how Keith never gets the blame for training going wrong? It's because he trains so much, that people think it couldn't be his fault, just check out some of the old videos. Try look at my mistakes, and right before I do them" Lance said and walked off while murmuring jingle bell.

Coran stood dumbfounded in the middle of the medbay, looking after the brown-haired paladin.

* * *

 **A/N: Some langst, and Lance explaining to Coran that he trains. Also an attack, I remember how much I liked writing this, anyway next chapter is pretty long, around double the length of this, I hope you will like it.  
**


	8. 8th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: The chapter I have been waiting to post, before I start, do NOT hate on me because of Keith in this chapter(Sheez, that sounded aggressive, it's not, I'm apologizing because Keith is a dick in this chapter) Have Fun reading!**

* * *

 **8th of December**

* * *

"In today's training, you will be fighting gladiators," Allura said excitedly at the breakfast table. In response, she got some half-hearted 'yay's and a few groans.

Allura didn't seem to hear them because Lance came in, late as ever, though this time his hair was curly and rushed and he hadn't made his skincare routine according to the bags under his eyes. "Sorry I'm late" Lance mumbled out before he sat down at his usual seat.

"Dude, what happen, did you get kidnapped by the castle ghost or something?" Hunk said, trying to joke a little. "Don't even joke about the castle ghost, it almost killed me twice. But no, I didn't kidnap by it, I just didn't sleep well" Lance said tiredly. Hunk raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"So today's training will be a simulator of a fight on a galra cruiser. The Gladiators will be moving like the galra sentries, and you need to take the positions you would if you were to be fighting on a galra cruiser" Allura said, to elaborate her announces from breakfast that not everyone head, over the speakers. "Alright team, let's do our best," Shiro said. He was trying to hype everyone up, and it seemed to work since everyone was nodding determinedly.

They took positions as the training sequence started. Lance stood nervously in the back, he didn't really trust his hearing, but he couldn't really say 'Hey guys, I'm deaf on one ear so my hearing is quiznaked up' because when they would know that he was handicapped, Lance didn't know Altean laws, but if they were like Earth laws, he would get kicked off the team.

Lance didn't hear the robot voice saying that the training level was starting. "Lance, get your head in the game" Keith's hiss brought back Lance just in time to dodge and shoot a gladiator. "Lance we don't have time for you to slack off," Keith said angrily. That hurt, but Lance brushed it off, he had been in his own thoughts.

Lance settle into his normal role, covering his teammates' backs. The blue paladin stood looking at his team, trying to see where he could help most. He had just seen Pidge trip, so he was covering her, when Hunk called out for help, Lance quickly switch over to Hunk, since Pidge had her situation under control.

Lance didn't hear Keith, his good ear was overworked trying to hear every sound, so he just missed Keith's voice. "LANCE, FOR THE FUCKS SAKE, HELP!" Keith yelled, his voice sounding over every other sound. Lance had been on the way to shoot a gladiator near Shiro, but he had been so startled by Keith's yell, that he had turned the second he pulled the trigger, and now the laser bullet was going Keith's way. Luckily it didn't hit Keith, it passed right over the boy's shoulder, just barely not hitting him.

Lance didn't let that get him out of his loop and shot the three gladiators that were overpowering Keith. Talking about Keith, he was pissed. "Lance, what THE FUCK was that, you could've hit me" Keith yelled angrily. "Yeah, yeah whatever, I didn't hit you move on," Lance said with a shrug. Even though he covered it, Lance was terrified, he had almost hit a teammate, who wouldn't be terrified. Keith growled in displacement, clearly furious at Lance. Lance just sighed, while he shot a robot that was aiming at Pidge.

Lance ear slowly started to ring, it wasn't loud or painful, but Lance still got scared, what if he suddenly got overwhelmed by pain. Even though he was scared Lance didn't stop the cover his team. Their positions had moved a little, Lance had moved into the middle op on some of the blocks that had been placed before the exercise began, the team was scattered all around him. His sprained wrist started to ache, but he ignored it, it wasn't his biggest problem.

Hunk was starting to look tired, and his shots got sloppier. Lance, therefore, decided to cover him, he didn't want his friend to get hurt. Lance's ear was starting to pound but he pushed the feeling away.

Lance didn't think about checking his back, Keith was there, so unless Keith was being a hothead and had his mullet too much in the fight, Lance would be fine. Well, Keith was hyper-focused on slashing, so he didn't exactly watch Lance's back.

The blue paladin was in the middle of snipping a gladiator when he heard metal feet behind him. He turned fast, under two feet away was a gladiator, the gun it was holding started to light up, Lance didn't have time to think. He quickly took his left hand up, yanking the barrel away from his head, in last second Lance noticed that it was now gun was now aiming at Keith. Lance tried to get the gun up so it wouldn't hit the red paladin, but his wrist failed him, god damn the sprain, so he yelled as loud as he could for Keith to move.

Keith stopped for a second, looking at Lance in confusion. The boy looked at the gun as it fired and he did a dive roll to get away. He wasn't fast enough, so the laser bullet grazed his shoulder, it was luckily only a flesh wound, but you could see the sisling of the burned part. The training sequence stopped under a tick after the incidents.

Lance hissed with a low voice, as he held his bandaged wrist, he really should've used his right hand instead. He sighed as he looked at the very, very angry Keith, who was yelling something to him. Lance jumped down to Keith. His head was ringing and pounding, that would mean that in a few doboshes his ear would scream out in pain, Lance needed to get away from the others. "-Ot, it was all Lance's fault" Lance was finally able to hear length of his team, and heard the last part of Keith's angry statement.

"It wasn't entirely my fault" Lance whispered as he looked ashamed on the ground. Unfortunately for Lance, Keith heard him. "Uh-huh, tell me, what part wasn't your fault" Keith almost spat in anger. "You were supposed to cover my back while I covered everyone else's," Lance said looking Keith straight in the eyes. "You mean as you covered me" Keith's words stang. Lance knew his reason was good, but he still had let his teammate and friend down. "I didn't hear you, so how should I have covered you," Lance said, trying to sound like he actually didn't think it all really was his fault, even though he did. "You… what? You didn't hear me, really, what a pathetic excuse, I screamed on the top of my lungs, only a deaf person wouldn't hear that" Keith said with an angry growl.

Lance's world was narrowing, a painful silence filled his ear. Tears stung behind his eyes. Keith didn't know how much his exact words would hurt Lance. Lance looked around finding his exit, mumbling a 'sorry' before bolding for the way out, ignoring the yells of his teammates, he could feel the pain that would bring the siren coming. He sprinted to his room, just locking the door as he collapsed on the floor, vision blurred in pain.

After the pain and siren disappeared again, Lance slowly got his breathing under control and dried the tears on his cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: To explain my actions about Kieth. It's not because I don't like Keith, I really love Keith, he is a precious bean. But we all know Keith is a little *cough* a lot *cough* intense when it comes to training, and I would be pissed off too if I got shot and ignored (Keith felt he was being ignored) And Keith couldn't know that Lance was deaf on one ear. But Keith is going to apologize, so no worries.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow and review.**


	9. 9th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: This is the chapter where I decided making this a klance fanfic, So cute, and Lance hinting something happened and of course Keith apologizing! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **9th of December**

* * *

Keith didn't consider it a new day, but that was because he hadn't slept. It was around 4 am c-time, and Keith had just been lying on his bed, playing with him BOM knife. He couldn't sleep, not after he had seen Lance's face filled with hurt, and heard his broken 'sorry' or the way he had been sprinting out of the room. "Mom… Dad… Why can't I do anything right?" Keith asked looking at his knife.

As on queue, someone one knocked on the door, Keith got so startled that he fell down from his bed. Keith had accidentally cut his finger on his fall, so he stuffed it in his mouth, trying to stop the bleeding. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Keith," Lance said with a small smile. Keith looked stunned at the boy before him. Why was Lance awake at an hour like this? "H-hi Lance, why are you here?" Keith asked confused, stepping aside, silently inviting Lance inside. Lance looked at Keith a second, opening his mouth like he wanted to answer the question, but he quickly closed it again and walked by Keith. The red paladin looked after Lance, noticing the bandage around his wrist.

Lance seated himself on Keith's bed. Neither of them wanted to start, so Keith just waited for Lance to answer him. "I'm sorry, I should have covered you better, and I'm sorry for running off as I did," Lance said, looking very uncomfortable from where he sat.

"No, I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm sorry for snapping at you, there was a lot of noise and I, out of all people, should know that being concentrated on fighting makes every sound go away," Keith said and sat down next to Lance. Lance seemed to have a hurt look in his eyes, but nodded nothing the less. Keith shook his head he must have imagined it, why would Lance even look hurt.

There were silent for a Dobosh or two, not the tense and uncomfortable silence like before, but a more relaxed silent. "I used to like sounds, the constant humming of voices, but… not anymore. Now I'm only really relaxed if everything is silent and I can hear nothing" Lance said staring at the wall. Keith looked worried at him. "Are you okay?" He decided to ask. Lance visibly flinched at the question. The blue eyes landed at Keith. "Something… Happened… but I'm scared to tell anyone" Lance looked ashamed away. Keith was freaking out internally, he was very bad at emotions, oh god, what should he do if Lance started crying. Keith tried to calm himself, Lance was his friend and he needed Keith's help, so Keith needed to gather himself. "It's okay, just take your time" With Keith's words, Lance's tenseness disappeared from his shoulders.

"Hey Keith, why aren't you sleeping?" Lance asked innocently, but he was clearly trying to change the subject. "I just couldn't sleep. I was in a pod for half a varga, and ate dinner, I know I should have been tired, but I'm not" Keith said, looking over at Lance. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Keith asked. "I just woke up, I fell asleep right after running off," Lance said. "I'm still tired though, could I… could I sleep in here, my room is very dark and lonely," Lance asked looking embarrassed away. Keith could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks, he was very thankful for the dark room. "Sure, maybe it will help me sleep too" Keith could almost see Lance's eyes sparkle. A soft smile spread over Keith's lips.

Hard knocking on the door woke Lance up. He looked disorientated around in the unfamiliar room. He was on the floor with his blanket and pillow. "How did I end up here, and where is here," Lance thought to himself. But when his eyes caught some raven black hair. Oh, Quiznak.

Keith groaned, stepped over Lance, over to the door. "What?" Keith's voice sounded groggy and tired. Lance looked at the clock it was 7 am. Keith had only gotten 3 hours of sleep when it made sense that he was tired. "Lance isn't in his room, I'm really worried" That was Hunk's voice. Lance peaked his head up. Keith stood silent for a moment, like he was processing, what Hunk had just said. Finally, Keith opened his mouth to talk. "Oh, Lance slept in my room," Keith said, and Lance could hear Hunk squeak. Keith looked confused back at Lance and noticed that he had open eyes. "Sharpshooter, are you awake?" Keith asked. "Yeah, I'm awake," Lance said, pulling himself up.

He walked over to Hunk to receive the bone-crushing hug, he could see Hunk needed to give. "I was worried for a second there, why were you even sleeping in Keith's room?" Hunk asked, finally letting go of Lance. "I came to apologize for training and ended up holding a sleepover" Lance shrugged off. "What about breakfast, Keith-y," Lance said, turning to look and finger gun Keith.

* * *

 **A/N: My two boy talking about their feelings *o* SO CUTE!**

 **Lance: Why don't I just tell him! It would make everything easier.**

 **Naja(me): Yeah, maybe, but what fun would there be in that?**

 **Lance: Watch it, you maniac is showing.**

 **Naja(me): Arg, shut up you, and back in the basement.**

 **Lance: Catch me if you can ;p**

 ***Loud yelling in the background***

 **Keith: *whispering* Remember to favourite, follow and review!**


	10. 10th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: 4 days until season 8, who is NOT ready, because I sure as hell aren't. Anyway, keeping with the flow, Klance again, a little, I actually put hints about Keith liking Lance in this one, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **10th of December**

Lance leaned against Keith's shoulder, they were continuing on their Altean soap opera. Hunk was reading some kind of alien cooking book in the other end of the couch, next to him Pidge sat on her computer playing alien Tetris (again), she was addicted.

"So Lance, about yesterday night, you said something happened, do you want to tell me or talk about it?" Keith asked nodding slightly to Lance since he had learned that Lance didn't hear him otherwise. Lance turned his head to look at Keith, their faces were very close. "I will tell you, just, not now okay" Lance whispered, again turning his attention to the tv again. Keith looked confused at Lance, what was his crus- Friend, he meant friend, hiding?

"Anyway, I think Cifa will turn Tronas down and run straight into Sami's arm's," Lance said excitedly. He shifted slightly to spare his wrist some weight, this meant he snuggled a little closer to Keith. Keith suppressed a blush before answering. "Why would she do that? Tronas has been nothing but kind to her," Keith said unconscious leaning against Lance. "First of all, she and Sami have killer sexual tension. Second of all, have you not seen the looks Cifa sends that girl?" Lance said with a smirk. "Sound like someone else I know" Pidge mumbled under her breath, but neither Lance or Keith heard what she said. "I can't argue with that, plus they do make a cute couple," Keith said to Lance's comment.

"So Keith, what do you want for Christmas?" Lance asked a few episodes later. "I never really celebrated Christmas since my dad died, only once or twice with Shiro and Adam," Keith said thoughtfully. "So you want a knife," Lance said unbothered. "Yeah," Keith said with a goofy grin, that he only had when he thought about knives. "What about you guys," Lance asked Hunk and Pidge. "A new hard disk and some wires," Pidge said without looking up. "A new cooking book and ingredients" Hunk said, looking up from his book a second before looking back at it again. Lance smiled, they all were so predictable. He would have been like that too if it hadn't been for his hearing, now, his only wish was to get it back.

"Alright team, what are we all up to today?" Shiro asked as he stepped into the launch. Everyone's heads turned to his direction. "Keith and I are watching The life of Cifa, Pidge is playing some kind of alien Tetris and Hunk is reading a cooking book" Lance summed up looking back at the tv. Shiro sat down in the gap between Pidge and Keith.

"I didn't know you and Keith saw something together," Shiro said and looked on screen interested. "Yeah, it's a new thing," Lance said short, more interested in the show and snuggling with Keith than talking to Shiro. "Oh, that explains it," Shiro said, talking like a true teenage parent, just wanting to know what his children were doing. "So, are you both sitting comfortable," Shiro said, with a slick smile, even though the two in question couldn't see it. "Yup" They both answered in unison. They didn't hear the sniggers from the others, but to their defends there was a very interesting part in their show.

"Anyway, I actually came here to tell you that there is dinner, Coran made it, following Hunk's recipes, so let's hope it tastes good," Shiro said, standing up again. Pidge closed her computer, and Hunk closed his book, both followed Shiro out and on the way to the dining room. Lance paused the soap opera. As Keith and Lance stood up, they for the first time really noticed how close they had been sitting. Lance blushed madly and tried to hide it by quickly after the others. Keith could also feel his face grow hotter, and walked a little behind Lance, to make sure the other boy didn't notice.

* * *

 **A/N: Some space dad and klance, all we ever want, unless you are a sheith or allurance or plance or any other shipper, but I would highly guess that if you read this you are a klance fan or a multishipper, so yay! See you tomorrow!**

 **Remember to follow, favourite and review!**


	11. 11th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for publishing this so late, I have been on a bus and train two hours to get an ingredient for my rover cookies.** **But here ya go a chater form me to you! Oh yeah Klance alert, or something. Yay.**

 **Intresting information to y'all, I made a tumblr acc, I will post theroys and drawngs and teaseres/updays/polls to fanfics. Thename is Blooddemonfox, so check it out!**

* * *

 **11th of December**

* * *

"Alrighty paladins, I have heard that the spacemall is holding 'The holiday' sales, so you can buy your Christmas gifts," Coran said after gathering them all on the bridge. "Sounds cool, but one question, what is 'The holiday'?" Lance asked, putting both his hands up behind his head. "Oh 'The holiday', the only holiday every planet celebrate is what you on earth calls Christmas. So everyone just decided to call it The holiday" Coran explained. "Now that's explained, let's better get going"

"This looks awesome" Hunk and Lance exclaimed in unison as they stepped into the mall. "I know," Coran said while curling his moustache. "Be careful, the Unilu's could still be hiding around here" Coran looked around watchful. "Of course," Allura said before running off. "We meet here in two Vargas" Coran yelled after her and sighed. "At least you heard it, right?" Coran turned to see no one, everyone had run off. "Guys? Anyone?"

Lance and Keith had run off together since it wasn't safe as a paladin to run off on their own, or that was at least their excuse. "So who are we going to buy gifts to first?" Keith asked as they had gone to the third floor. "Shiro, I'm not sure what I should give him though," Lance said with a reflective look in his eyes. "Shiro? He is properly the only one I know what to give" Keith said with a light chuckle. "How about that we help each other getting gifts, you help me with Shiro and I help you with everyone else" Lance winked at Keith, before taking his hand and run towards the electronic shop.

"I thought we were getting Shiro's gift first," Keith asked as they exited the shop, with a plastic (plastic?) bag holding Pidge's gift. "I just saw the electronic shop and thought of the perfect gift" Lance excused with a shrug. "I can't argue about the perfectness of the gift," Keith said with a smile. "I know right, anyway let's get the other gifts," Lance said excitedly.

After getting Shiro, Allura and Coran's gifts, Lance and Keith walked into a cafe. "This actually looks nice," Keith said in awe and heard an 'uh-huh' from Lance. "If you ordered, I will find a free table," Lance asked looking around them. "Sure, what do you want," Keith asked, looking up at the board with drinks. Lance tapped a finger against his lips. "I want the Ribblumpy with extra faqwi," Lance said after a tick. "Can you write it down?" Keith asked, looking completely lost. "Sure" Lance fumbled in his pocket and found a pencil.

Keith walked over to the table Lance had found with something that could be some sort of ice coffee, and Lance's purple drink. "-I know, but I need it… whatever… What if I go get it right now… I will be there in around 8 doboshes if I run… Okay see you soon" Lance said over a space phone, Pidge had made one to them all. Keith looked curious at the other boy. "Who were you talking to," Keith asked. "Something about a Christmas gift gotta go get it now, or it's going to be sold out. I will be back 20 doboshes" Lance said, already on his way out. "Fine, I will wait here but you pay" Keith yelled after him. Lance turned in the door and finger gunned Keith. Keith blushed, but luckily for him, Lance had already run away from the shop.

Keith sat at the table, tapping his fingers on the tables. Lance was only missing getting gifts to two people, Hunk and Keith himself. Keith didn't get enough time to think more about it before Lance came in through the door. He was carrying a plain white plastic (plastic? Yeah plastic) bag, giving Keith no clue where Lance could've bought whatever gift he had bought. "Hey Keith, no looking in the bag, it's your gift," Lance said with a wink. This only made the red paladin more curious. "There is just about half a Varga before we are meeting the others," Keith said as they finished their drinks. "Let's get Hunk's gift, and maybe if we have enough time, I can go ahead and you can buy my gift," Lance said and started to drag Keith over to the kitchen stores.

"So did everyone gets what they needed?" Coran asked, as they all finally had shown up. "YEAH" Everyone yelled in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Voltron crew I'm tired, take over the goodbye *disappears to look the cookies recipe***

 **Lance: Naja, no, wait, and there she goes. I guess we can take over(?)**

 **Pidge: speak for yourself, I'm going to eat the cookies she will bake, It's peanutbutter rover cookies OWO**

 **Keith: Lance, what did you buy?**

 **Lance: not telling, Naja doesn't even knows.**

 **Hunk: Sorry for comming here late, I was reading the chapters, you guys really are... just read chapter 23.**

 **Keith: Read it, I still can't look Lance straight in the eyes more than 5 ticks without blushing.**

 **Lance: Yeah, no, I'm not going to read it, I only heard a little about it from Pidge, so no.**

 **Shiro: We have to say goodbye, NOW, the galra's just attacked the castle of lions.**

 ***Naja sobs as she heard Shiro say that***

 **Keith: Goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow, and FORM VOLTRON!**

 **Lance: He means remember to follow, favourite and review ;)**


	12. 12th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: This is an apology to Pidge for the 1st episode, I promise it was for my own desire to hurt Lance that that happened. Anyway, I loved making this chapter it's really cute!**

* * *

 **12th of December**

* * *

"Halfway through Christmas!" Lance shouted as he entered the dining room at lunchtime. "Shut up and eat, dumbass, you are late," Pidge said, seemingly unbothered by Lance's outburst. "Awe, that's no fun, it's Christmas," Lance said, faking a hurt look, but broke it off with a wide smirk. "I'm making dinner tonight, alright?" Lance said after sitting down and filling up his plate.

"Why do you want to make dinner?" Hunk asked as he was washing dishes after lunch. "I just remembered something Pidge told me at the garrison, something about missing family dinner," Lance said with a smile, drying what Hunk was washing. "So an early Christmas gift?" Hunk said giving Lance a plate. "Yep," Lance said, not even caring if he sounded naïve.

"So what are we making, chef?" Hunk said teasingly. "Ahh, stop it, I just followed alien ingredients to help our little gremlin," Lance said tying the knot behind his back to uphold the apron. "Okay, still, you didn't answer my question," Hunk said looking at his best friend. "Oh right, we're making baked ziti," Lance said, smiling big to Hunk.

Pidge was starving, even though she had eaten lunch. She had been very concentrated on trying to find her brother and dad, with no luck as always. Pidge growled annoyed, why should Zarkon absolutely take her family, like there had been tons of other astronauts, but noooooo, let's imprisoned Pidge's brother and father.

There was no point in mucking about it, it wouldn't change anything. Pidge sighed loudly as she entered the kitchen, ready to report to helping duty. Before Pidge could say anything a familiar smell hit her nose.

"Are you guys making what I think you are?" Pidge almost screamed in excitement. "Depends on what you think we're making, Pidgey" Lance said as he turned with a bright smile. "Baked Ziti! Are you making baked ziti" Pidge was so excited that she couldn't stand still. "Well Hunk, is that what we are making?" Lance said, trying to fake that he didn't know. "Oh I don't know Lance, I think we are making baked ziti" Hunk answered in the same voice as Lance. "You. Guys. Are. The. Best!" Pidge screeched as she tackled them both into a group hug.

"What's smelling this delicious" Shiro said as he sat down. "Oh just Hunk and I's surprise for Pidge," Lance said with a smile. "Shut up and give me my ziti so I can insult it for not being as good as my mom's," Pidge said impatient earning some giggles from the rest of the team.

"God, Lance this is amazing, I am asking you again, who made you this good of a cook," Shiro said as he took seconds. "Oh, Hunk helped me…" Lance dragged out as he could feel his face grow hot. "Yeah, no, I only cut some vegetables, this is defiantly Lance's work" Hunk interrupted. "Anyway, I help my Mami in the kitchen a lot," Lance said with a shrug. "Lance, Hunk, this is the best Christmas I would have wished having been away from my other family," Pidge said with her mouth full of the baked ziti.

* * *

 **A/N: Lance being a good big brother, Pidge being so excited and happy, My LIFE is complete! ... I'm fangirling over my own fanfic, well fuck**


	13. 13th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: So one advice before reading this, be more observant in this chapter, there are some details that I explain later, chapter 18 if I'm not wrong. But hey, have fun, and I'm not ready for tomorrow.**

* * *

 **13th of December**

* * *

Lance stumbled into his door. His head was like a cloud. He had, again, been woken up by an extreme pain and high pitch siren in his ear. Lance was really getting tired of his ear, why was it in December. Lance sighed, just 12th days until he could relax again.

As Lance zombied into the launch, he didn't hear the hello and good morning round that started as he entered, he just fell down in the couch and dozed off a little.

"-right, Lance?" Lance was suddenly brought back to reality by this question, that he had no idea was about. "Eh" was all Lance could think of. "Hunk, Lance wouldn't know that, he was on a diplomat mission while it happened," Pidge said before Lance could find something useful to say.

"What? I totally missed what we're talking about, my brain is still sleeping" Lance straightened himself, he wanted to know what they were talking about. "Oh, sure. Remember that time were Allura send you out on that diplomat mission to the purple what's-it-name planet for about two months ago?" Pidge started. Lance nodded, getting more curious, but he also tried to suppress the memory of the mission.

"Hunk made a perfect recreation of nachos, or he says so at least, I thought they were a little off," Pidge said with a big grin on her face. "They tasted exactly like Lance and I made them back on earth, so yes, I nailed making them," Hunk said with a huff. "Alright, silence in the court" Lance yelled, clapping his hand against his lap to make it sound like in a real court. "I can't make a judgment about this case, since it happened while I was gone, so… You are both sentences GUILTY, for making nachos while I wasn't there" Lance said with a fake pout.

Lance sat silently, hearing his friends fight over food replacement. He could already hear the silence in his ear being replaced by a slow ringing, this sat Lance on the edge because it meant he should get ready for a siren and a sharp pain that would follow the ringing.

"Hey Lance, are you okay?" Lance's head snapped to the side, facing Keith who had asked him the question. "Yeah, man, why wouldn't I be?" Lance said with a very convincing but fake smile. "I don't know, you just looked pale" Keith stared intensely at Lance, trying to read the other boy's expression.

"My sleep wasn't very good, but it's fine, I could still beat you in a match," Lance said with a teasing tone, trying to start a friendly bickering with the raven-haired boy. Unfortunately, Keith didn't take the bait as he normally would. "Okay, if you need company or whatever, just ask, okay?" Keith muttered, looking shyly away. Before Lance could really recognize what the older boy said, the ringing became more intense. He needed to get away. Lace stood up so suddenly that he accidentally hit the table in front of him. "Sorry…" Lance's voice was so little, that it was almost impossible to hear.

Three pairs of eyes followed the Cuban out, as he hurried away. "What was that about?" Pidge asked confused. Hunk shrugged and looked concerned after Lance. Keith didn't answer, but looked hurt at the door instead, what if it was his fault Lance reacted as he did?

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, Tomorrow is going to be crazy, so see you when I guess.**


	14. 14th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: It's the 14th already, and I'm posting this before watching Voltron, I'm not ready in any way, but yeah, have fun reading!**

* * *

 **14th of December**

* * *

Knocking, loud and clear like glass falling and shattering. Lance tried and failed, to ignore the light knocking. "Coming now" Lance mumbled and walked over to the door, opening it partly. "What?" Lance asked, his head was still ringing after yesterday. "B-breakfast," Keith said unsure, he was a little taken back by the unfriendliness in Lance's voice and eyes. A tick after tick, Lance realized how big of a jerk he had sounded like. "So sorry, I just woke up," Lance said with an apologizing look in his eyes.

"Hey, you look, eh, worse than yesterday, did you still not sleep well," Keith asked concerned, looking at Lance intensely. When he didn't get an answer, Keith sighed, his facial features covered in concern and frustration. "I know something's wrong, please, tell me and let me help you" Keith walking in front of Lance, taking his hands, glaring the taller boy straight in the eyes. Lance flinched, looking shocked at Keith for a tick before looking ashamed away. "I don't think it's something you can help with," Lance said with a small, sad smile. He pushed gently past Keith, walking further down the hall.

Lance took a deep breath before walking into breakfast. Keith had caught up with him, so they walked in together. "Hey, Lance, Keith, good morning to you both" Hunk said excitedly. Pidge and Shiro followed Hunk's lead by both saying good morning to the newcomers. Coran said something in Altean that they all assumed was a greeting, and Allura was reading a book so she just hummed as her own greeting. The Cuban sat and spaced out while he was eating, only hearing parts of conversations that passed around.

"I would just like an LGBT ship to be canon, Cifa and Sami would be so perfect to each other" Keith said in a conversation with Shiro. "I thought Adam and I scared you from all LGBT ships," Shiro said with a chuckle "And is it even called LGBT in Altean" Shiro looked so curious as he said it.

"Pidge, I'm telling you, if we put lights in it, it would look awesome," Hunk said with great passion in his voice. "But wouldn't it make it too heavy, and I don't think there is space inside to build it," Pidge said, sounding really concentrated like she was doing the math in her head (Which she properly did, now that he thought about it)

When everyone had finished they all, except Coran (He had something he should fix), went into the launch, it was something that they had done a lot in December. They were all laughing and telling stories from earth, or Altea in Allura's case. Keith looked over at Lance, noticed that the other boy was slowly growing paler. "Lance, are you okay?" Keith whispered concerned. Lance looked over at Keith, his hearing growing wobbly, and the ringing turning to deafening silence. "Oh no," Lance whispered because that meant the siren would begin in 5… 4… 3… 2…1

Keith watched as Lance clenched his teeth together, and as his nails buried themselves into the exposed skin on his arms. "Lance, what's happening?" Keith sounded a little panicked, but he had kept his voice down so the others wouldn't notice. "R-reall-ly mmm-m-uch pa-ai-in" Lance managed to say out of his gritted teeth. By this Keith couldn't keep his cool any longer. "Where does it hurt?" Keith asked urgently, ignoring the confused questions from the others. "Please, be silent, it… it will pass" Lance said with a strained voice, holding back a whimper.

Lance was holding back screams of pain, the team shouldn't hear those, it would make them even more scared and worried. He pressed his hands as hard as his sprained wrist allowed, trying to block out the noise and the pain. His teammates' concerned words were muffled down to mummers, impossible to hear the words, but their comfort still reached Lance. He could feel a warm hand on his back, it was going slowly around in circles.

Lance could feel the siren disappear, and the pain slowly going away. Lance slowly removed his hands from his ears and met the worried glances from his teammates. "Lance, what the fuck was that?" Pidge said, looking shocked and scared. "language Pidge" Shiro mumbled, but everyone ignored him. Lance looked down at his shaking hands, hearing the blood rushing in his right ear. "I… I wanted to tell you about it, but… What if it is unfixable, what if you don't want me after finding out?" Lance said, not daring to look up at his friends.

"Hey, It's fine, we can't help if you don't tell us, alright" Lance had never heard, nor believed that it would ever happen, Keith talking this soft. "O-ok, Remember the 2nd of December, we were on a galra cruiser, and I got shot in the ear. S-something broke, and the… cryo-pod didn't heal it" Lance said with a small voice. He heard Pidge gasp, Hunk breathe in sharp, and Shiro's metal hand clunch together. He could feel Allura giving his shoulder a little squeeze, and Keith's hand stopping in shock for a few ticks before continuing to going around in comforting circles.

"You don't mean…" Hunk asks, not daring to say the last words, but everyone knew what was talking about. "Yeah, I'm deaf in one ear," Lance said finally looking up to meet his friends' eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Short author notes today, huh? That's fun, I'm just really tired and I need to do some things before I can watch Voltron, so gotta go, bye, see ya in chapter 15**


	15. 15th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's late, or well later than usual. My head is still a little turned around after watching Voltron season 8, I cried 5 hours straight, first because it was last time I was to see them and when frustration, when sadness, and when happiness, and so on repeat. But I'm good, there is still all my fanfics, and I can continue writing them, and Hey, Galra Keith x Altea Lance came true, so that's fun, I guess, anyway have fun reading. (Yes I'm going to talk more about season 8 in the end author note.**

* * *

 **15th of December**

* * *

Lance got woken up by a soft knocking on his door, Lance looked over at the door, knowing that he had to face his teammates, but he really didn't want to. Regardless, Lance got out of bed, his head feeling slightly fuzzy but much better than normal. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Morning" Shiro sounded cheerful, but there was a hesitating in his voice. "Goodmorning Shiro, I will be out in 2 minutes, only missing clothes," Lance said with equal cheerfulness in his voice. Shiro nodded, and Lance closed his door.

When Lance had gotten his usual clothes on, putting the splint on his sprained wrist, maybe he should have gone into the pod as Coran had offered.

He opened the door and nodded to Shiro. They walked together down the hall, over to the dining room. Lance could feel Shiro's eyes on him and sigh.

"What is it?" Lane didn't turn and continued walking like normal. "It's just, I have never really noticed that you don't have completely straight hair, I guess I just thought you had naturally straight hair," Shiro said. Lance chuckled lightly. "My hair is just like my sexuality," Lance said with a hidden smile. "That you pretend to be straight?" Shiro said, looking unsure at Lance. "NO, nooo, that everyone thinks I'm straight, but I'm not," Lance said, now full on laughing. "Oh, OOOOH, What is your sexuality when?" Shiro asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, of course," Shiro said fast when he realized how personal his question was. "I don't hide my sexuality, so your question is fine, I'm bisexual," Lance said and smiled to Shiro. "That explains a lot" Shiro chuckled. "I guess," Lance said with a little shrug.

"Morning everyone," Lance said as he opened the door loudly before he could do anything else, Lance got tackled by Coran. "Woah, Coran, I can't breathe," Lance said as Coran squeezed him harder. "Sorry, my boy, I didn't mean to choke you," Coran said losing his tight grip on Lance. "It's fine, but what's the reason for the sudden hugattac?" Lance asked, straightening his jacket a little. "The paladins just told me about your… eh… ear, I'm so sorry that the cryo-pod didn't heal you, I build it and it feels like it's partly my fault, sorry number three" Coran said, sounding very ashamed and apologizing. "Hey, no worries, it's not your fault, it's not the team's fault either. It's my fault and the galras that controlled the ship, nobody else's" Lance said with a reassuring smile. Coran returned the smile, seaming more relieved.

"So, I'm very curious, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Allura asked as they were eating. Lance was cut so much off guard that he started choking on the food in surprise. "Sorry, you cut me off guard," Lance said and cleared his throat. "To answer your question, I was very scared that you would look at me different, other than the cool ninja sharpshooter," Lance said with a wink before returning to a more serious expression. "On Earth, handicapped people can't fight in a war, and I guess I was scared that you would want me in the battle anymore," Lance said, not knowing how to look at the others.

"Why? Just because you are handicapped wouldn't make a difference for us" Pidge said with no hesitation. "That's the problem, it would and it will. What if I couldn't hear you, and you got hurt or even worse got killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened" Lance said with a smile that was kind of sad. The team didn't know what to say, because they all knew it was true.

"I'm going to clean up," Lance said, he stood up, taking off the table. The second he disappeared out of the doors, the team started to discuss.

"We can't let him step down, he is an awesome sharpshooter, and one of the most important member of our team," Pidge said, daring anyone to say anything against it. "… But, he does have a point, he could be the reason someone got hurt, and that wouldn't be fair for neither us nor him" Shiro said hesitantly. "Fuuuuuuuuuudge no, Lance stays no matter what, we just have to find a way to fix his ear," Keith said with a stern voice, he wouldn't let Lance leave the team, no way in a burning house that would happen. "Good save" Pidge mumbled to him. "Thank you," Keith said with a smirk.

"I agree with Keith, we have been in a lot of tough spots, and every time we found a solution, we got to find a way to help Lance" Hunk said, looking at the older teammates in front of him. "I guess that's what we got to do," Allura said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: You can just skip this part and favourite, follow and review if you don't want to hear about season 8 (I'm going to talk about both the good and bad stuff)**

 **So season 8, I was actually optimistic before watching, but when I saw the episode name, I kind of cursed, but enough with that. I'm a klance shipper, I'm sure you have noticed, so I almost died doing the sunset scene. And even though allurance was canon, I could live with it. What actually made me most frustrated was that Lance's whole personality development was a love-interest and that he wasn't someones first choice. I was expecting a Lance arc and got a Haggar/Honeva arc (Which was awesome, but I wanted my Lance arc) The season 8 did get us some blessing, like sweet Zarkon, young Lotor, young and good Sendak, Allura's mom, NEW Alteans, sharpshooter Veronica and ALtean Lance. So where I am still super confused, I like some elements of the season and didn't like others. But I have talked enough, see ya tommorow!**


	16. 16th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm still not sure what the f season 8 was and if I liked it, but I like my fanfics, and the fandom, and the show overall, so Yeah, though I haven't written all chapters to this one, so I might have to hurry a bit, have fun reading, and pardon my Spanish, I used google translate.**

* * *

 **16th of December**

* * *

Lance sat inside Blue's hanger, It was nice and comforting, mostly because Blue was talking in his head, so he shouldn't use strength to hear it through his ears. He was cleaning Blue because his lion should be the most beautiful girl in the entire universe.

"Mi niña hermosa, tan bella como el océano." Lance would sometimes talk to Blue in his mother tongue because she was the only one that could understand it. Blue purred at the compliment, she was so loud that the whole hangar started to vibrate.

"El azul es un buen color en ti," Lance said as he had just finished scrubbing and polishing his lion. Blue purred in happiness hearing her paladin, her cub, talk Spanish, it was beautiful and it was him.

 _Blue looks good on you too, my cub_

Lance smiled at Blue, he loved her more than everything, she was like a mother, sister, and daughter in one. He trusted her with everything he got, mind, emotions, everything. She knew everything about him, every little secret and every embarrassing moment. "So Blue, what do you want for Christmas?" Lance seated himself in front of the big lion. Blue waited a second before she sends in a picture in his mind.

Lance closed his eyes so he could see it better. The picture was of him, and he was smiling, not the fake smile he had been smiling for some time, but the real one, the one that reached his eyes.

Lance looked up at Blue, eyes all teary. "Sorry Blue, but I don't think I can make your Christmas wish come true" Lance said with a sad smile. Blue tried to purr comforting, but Lance shook his head. "It's fine, girl. I need to go, there is dinner soon, so I need to help Hunk get it ready" Lance said, ignoring Blue's protest.

"Hey, Hunk, what's on the menu" Lance stood leaned up against the door. "Lance, good to see you, I'm making pasta because I think I found a good recipe" Hunk said excitedly. "Sounds great" Lance gave him a little smile before going back to a neutral expression.

"Lance, how are you?" Hunk dried his hands and turned to face his best friend. "I could've been better, but not much to do about my situation" Lance walked around in the kitchen touching stuff. He didn't really feel like acting happy, so maybe it was good that only Hunk was there.

"Yeah, you are right about that. Do you remember to take your meds?" Hunk asked, trying to ignore the indifference in his friend's face. "Of course, they won't leave without them" For the first time in the whole conversation, Lance looked up at Hunk and gave him a real, but small, smile. "I'm feeling much better than I have in a long time" Lance reassured his friend.

Hunk looked like he could finally let go of the air that he had been holding back. "Yeah, I've noticed. I just wish you could sleep without medicine" Hunk said with a sigh. "Me too, it tastes even worse than those from Earth," Lance said while shaking his head in disgust.

"Do you still think it's a good idea to hide it for the team?" Hunk asked, looking concerned. He had to turn and stir in the pasta sauce. "I don't know anymore, I just don't want to worry them even more," Lance said, He ruffled his hair back and he suddenly looked really tried.

Hunk opened his arms, hoping he was clear enough to make Lance understand. Luckily, Lance understood perfectly. Lance let himself get consumed in Hunk's bear hug. "Thanks, buddy, that's exactly what I needed" Lance mumbled down in Hunk's shoulder. "You're welcome"

* * *

 **A/N: My characters might be a bit ooc (Not on perpurs ofc) but not more than they are in season 8 (Sorry for the roast). See ya tomorrow in another epic chapter, or something like that.**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and review!**


	17. 17th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: Again with the Christmas-y mood, properly because the next one is very langsty. Anyway, some sweetness is just what we all need after season 8 so yeah, have fun reading**

* * *

 **17th of December**

* * *

"So I thought we should bake cookies today, you know all of us" Hunk said after breakfast. They had been discussing, what to do. "Sounds like a great idea, and it is also a great team exercise," Shiro said excitedly. "I could really use a break from searching for my family, if I don't, I think I'm going to destroy my computer," Pidge said, and everyone took that as she liked the idea. "It's been very long since I have baked, so I think it would be wonderful," Allura said equal excited as Shiro. "As long as I get to chop something," Keith said with a dreamy smile. "I have wanted to cook Earthen food in some time, this could be the perfect opportunity," Coran said and started to mumble about the different ingredients that could be used.

Everyone turned to Lance. He looked a little surprised, he hadn't expected them all to look at him. "Sounds like a great idea" Lance flashed a grin. Baking was a tradition he and Hunk had had for as long as they had been friends.

"So, Keith, you chop the chocolate. Pidge, you measure the ingredients. Shiro and Allura you mix the things. Coran, Lance and I will find fun alien ingredients. GO!" Everyone got out to their assignments. Pidge had seated herself on the counter, measuring the things Allura and Shiro needed. Keith chopped like a maniac, almost having chocolate flying around him.

"So, what kinds of flavours should we make in our cookies," Lance asked with his head stuffed into the fright. "PEANUT BUTTER" It sounds from behind them. "Alright Pigeon," Lance said, ignoring the 'fuck you' also coming his way. "Obviously chocolate chip," Shiro said, and everyone made a sound in agreement. "Dasruthui, it's a very good flavour in desserts on Altea," Allura said. "Okay, wait a sec, I just need to find it," Lance said as he ruffled around inside the fridge. "Found it, anything else?" Lance looking out at the others. "Cinnamon, that is a Christmas-y flavour," Keith said over his chopping. "Okay, I think that's enough to make dusins of cookies" Hunk said, clapping his hands together.

"First batch ready" Hunk called, and everyone ran excited over to him. It was the chocolate chip cookies, and there were over 50 of them. "Can we try? Can we try?" Lance and Pidge sounded like children pleading their mother for more candy, which was actually very accurate in their situation. "Fine, but only one" Hunk said with a glare that could kill. Lance and Pidge cheered and took each a cookie.

"This is delicious, and we are going to have these all the way to Christmas," Pidge said happily, eating her fifth peanut butter cookie. They had used the whole day cooking, and now they were sitting in the launch, watching Disney movies (Pidge had somehow found them) and eating cookies.

"Allura, what is Dasruthui made off," Lance asked after his second, it tasted like white chocolate, but it was powder and had an aftertaste like chilli. "It's made of worms from inside a Duflax" Allura said, and took another cookie. "Yeah, I guessed it was something like that" Lance said totally unbothered. After all the weird alien food he had tasted for Hunk, he was used to the weirdness and grossness to the ingredients.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooo, Christmas is near, I should properly tell you this. I'm from Denmark, and we celebrate Christmas the 24th (Eating dinner, getting gifts etc.) so I honestly don't really know what 25th December is like, so I tried writing it, and they have big dinner the 24th, because I wanted to at least do it in some way like my culture, even if it's different food.**

 **Remember to follow, favourite and review!**


	18. 18th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: So guess who forgot to post and is now sitting in a dark room 12.30 am, so no long notes today folks, have fun reading, yet another secret is revealed.**

* * *

 **18th of December**

* * *

Lance body was aching and screaming at him to stop, but he pushed on, he needed to get stronger. He had forgotten his medicine and therefore he had been woken up by the siren and a nightmare after only three hours of sleep. Lance had been training for two and a half hours straight, he was tired but, it was the perfect time to train, no one was awake 4.30 am.

 _Blood everywhere, there was no escape, Lance was drowning_

Keith wouldn't be up for another hour, same with Shiro. Hunk would be up in an hour and a half, but he wouldn't go to train, he would make breakfast. Pidge and Allura would first come, when the food was really, around 7 am. Coran could be awake, but he would properly get up around the same time as Keith and Shiro.

 _Dead bodies as long as the eye could see, the red sky matched the now red earth_

Lance's wrist was screaming out in agony when he switched from the gun training sequence to hand-to-hand combat training sequence, but Lance didn't stop. He tried to chase the nightmare away, but every time he blinked it popped up before his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the purple and red surface of the burning planet.

 _Children's screams were the only sound that filled the air. Blood and smoke filled Lance's nose_

Lance lost track on time, he just kicked and punched, avoiding every hit coming his way. Lance's hands were bleeding, and his wrist was painfully pounding.

 _Gun getting fired, building collapsing, bodies falling_

"Stop training sequence," A voice said and the gladiators started shutting down. The blue paladin snapped his head towards the voice, it was Keith. "What are you doing up this early Lance asked, turning his head down to look at his hand. "Half past five? It's the time I always get up by" Keith said confused. Lance looked at the clock, realizing his mistake. "Yeah, sorry I fought it was half-past four" Lance started to walk past Keith, but the older boy grabbed his arm. "Hey" Lance turned to get free, but when he met Keith's eyes, he closed his mouth.

"No more secrets, what's wrong?" Keith pleaded. Lance bit his lower lip, he had not thought Keith could have such a big impact on him with his voice that way. "I'll tell you if you walk with me to the med bay, my hands are pretty banged up," Lance said with an innocent smile. Keith looked at Lance and nodded.

The walk to the med bay was silent, Lance was a few steps in front of Keith. Keith's eyes kept gazing at the other boy's hand out the corner of his eye. He wanted to take the hand to reassure Lance, but it was like an ice wall was in between them. Keith sighed, the best he could was follow, and hope for an explanation.

Lance stood with the bandage in his hand. He sighed and turned to Keith. "Remember when Pidge and Hunk told about Nachos?" Keith was caught so much off guard that the only thing he could was a nod.

"I was on a diplomatic mission, but only Allura knows what really happened" Lance took in a deep breath. "A day after I landed, the planet got attacked. The attacker was a planet working with Zarkon by own free will" Keith didn't dare interrupt, he didn't know if Lance would continue if he did. "It quickly turned ugly… there was blood everywhere… children's screaming filled the air with the scent of blood and smoke… Many died, and I was in the middle of it. I-I tried to save as many as I could, but it wasn't enough. I gathered a team of the best warriors, to infiltrated and conquer the enemies ships" Lance took a deep breath.

"Everything went as planned, but as we escaped, one of the team got stock, and he… got shot. I ran back in, only to see him die in my arms. I will never forget the last thing he said before he died was, it was, thank you" Tears rolled down Lance's cheeks.

"As I walked out of the ship, with his dead body in my arms, the people of the planet where celebrating. The team I had run over to us, checking if we were okay… telling them he was gone, was the hardest thing I have ever done" Lance said looking down at his, now bandaged and, shaking hands.

Keith couldn't himself back, and slowly embraced Lance. Keith trusted his instincts and followed his gut. Hugs were meant to be reassuring, so maybe it would help. What Keith hadn't expected was for Lance to break down in his arms. Not knowing what to do, Keith just hugged the younger boy tighter.

* * *

 **A/N: just a friendly reminder to follow, favourite and review!**


	19. 19th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: This is Klance-y chapter I guess, so continue reading, I won't keep you hear.**

* * *

 **19th of December**

* * *

Lance woke up in Keith's room, he hadn't been able to sleep in his own, even with medicine. Keith wasn't in his bed, in fact, the room was empty. Lance yawned, and stood up, he was in his pyjamas. Besides the homemade bed, he had slept in, was a pile of clothes with a note.

 _Here is some clothing, it's some jeans that were too long for me, and a big hoodie, I hope it's okay. If you don't like it or it doesn't fit you can also go to your room and get your own clothes, I just thought you wouldn't want to go around in your pj_

Lance giggled a little, Keith sounded so insecure. Lance now turned to the clothes, it was a dark purple hoodie and black jeans, not his normal colour code, but what the heck.

Everyone turned when Lance walked in, it made him a little self-conscious but he shrugged it off. "What the fuck are you wearing" Pide was the first one to exclaim. "Language!" Shiro said disapproving. "Sorry, what the flip are you wearing, did something happen to your normal clothes?" Pidge said, carefully not to curse again. Lance shrugged and sat down. "Just wanted to try something new, got a tip that purple would suit me," Lance said with a smirk.

"So, what is everyone up to today," Shiro said before everyone stood up to leave. "Keith and I are only missing 10 episodes, and when we are finished with The life of Cifa. We hope our ship is going to be canon" Lance said looking at Keith, who nodded in agreement. "I will work on translating some recipes to alien ingredients," Hunk said and took out his notebook. "I will program a game to put up on this alien gameside. The games on the side all suck, so I want the aliens to know what good games are" Pidge was drawing on a paper towel, it looked like some characters.

"I see the clothes fit perfectly" Keith whispered, carefully to say it silent enough so the others wouldn't hear even though they were alone for the moment. "Yeah, perfectly," Lance said with so soft an expression that melted Keith's heart. Their eyes met, everything stopped, the only thing exciting was the other's eyes. Their heads moved closer, eyes moved to the other's lips. Their face was inches away from each other. So close, and they closed their eyes.

"YES" Pidge yelled, and the boys stumbled away from one another. "This game is going to be awesome" Even through the door could Lance and Keith hear Pidge yell. Both blushed madly, and couldn't look the other in the eyes. After a tick, they walked in through the door, to the launch. Keith quickly seated himself in the empty end of the couch, turning his face away from the others, trying to hide the blush.

Lance, on the other hand, turned to Pidge. "Did you have a breakthrough, we could hear you yelling all the way down the hall?" Lance said with a grin. "Yes I did, I just made the hard programming part, and it works A-MAZING," Pidge said all hyped up. "When you're done, can I test it," Lance asked, also getting hyped up. "That would be perfect, I was just looking for a beta tester," Pidge said and started to explain the game.

Hunk moved over to Keith, nudging him on the shoulder. "What?" Keith asked he had been reading some book that had been lying around (Yes, it was in English). "Wanna watch something, just until Pidge and Lance are finished talking about games," Hunk asked kindly. "Sure sounds fun, I saw bear brothers where Pidge holds movie" Keith said and returned Hunk's smile.

Mid through the movie, Lance and Pidge had stopped talking and started watching the movie with the others. Lance even yelled to Hunk about a betrayal of friendship. "One can not simply watch bear brothers without his best friend," Lance said with a fake pout.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, Y'all properly thought they would kill, sike, I thought that too writing this chapter, so I guess we all got fooled.**


	20. 20th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: Oh the drama, I'm loving it. And I think Y'all have been sleeping on my LOTR** **(Lord of the ring)** **reference 'One can not simply'**

 **Have fun reading.**

* * *

 **20th of December**

* * *

Keith had been up most of the night thinking about his almost moment with Lance. Was it even something? What did Lance think? All that crap. So Keith was not very happy when a loud knocking woke him up. "Why every time I'm up late, someone has to wake me up by knocking on my door" Keith muttered and slowly got out of bed. The knocking became more intense. "Relax, I'm coming" Keith yelled, and the knocking stopped.

"Oh hey, Hunk, something I can do for you?" Keith asked, and looked at the yellow paladin in front of him. "Yeah, did Lance sleep in your room again?" Hunk asked, sounding like he was trying to calm down. "No, why do you ask? Isn't he in his room?" Keith asked, feeling the worry settle in his stomach. "No, Lance isn't in his room. It's our cooking day, and I can't find him" Hunk was clearly very worried. "Have you checked the training deck, I once caught him in there a few days ago?" Keith asked, trying to rationalize with his worry. "Yeah, I checked it right before coming here," Hunk said while shaking his head. "Okay, okay, OKAY, he must be in the castle, right," Keith said, trying his best to stay calm. "What about calling him over the speakers?" Keith suggested.

"Lance, if you are still on the castle, please come to the bridge, we are worried" Hunk's worried voice echoed through the castle. They waited patiently for 15 doboshes. "I don't think that he is in the castle" Hunk said losing every bit of confidence in his friend. "What about we go get some breakfast and asks if anyone has seen him, alright?" Keith tried. "Yeah, you're right," Hunk said and sighed. "We have no reason to panic, Coran properly sent him off to buy something" Hunk said sounding a lot calmer.

"We have every reason to panic, we just flew through one of the most dangerous spots in the universe, not only is it filled with galra patrols but it's filled with wild Weblum's" Coran exclaimed as Keith told them all about Lance disappearance and asked if anyone had seen and/or send him off to get something, as anyone had said no, or shaking their head, Coran had exclaimed that.

"I'm sure he's fine," Shiro said but was clearly worried. "Have you checked the blue lion?" Pidge said, looking intensely at the door behind them like she expected Lance to walk in. "Yeah, the first place I checked after his room" Hunk sighed.

"Guys, I just checked the pod bay, one pod is missing" Coran had left the team in the launch as he went to check if any transport thing was missing (Basically a pod). "So, what we know now is, that Lance was on the ship 11 pm, he was not on the ship 6 am and he took a pod" Pidge looked at everyone to confirm her information. "That leaves him a 7 hours gap to disappear in, we need to narrow it down so we can find him, anyone who saw him later than 11 pm?" Pidge asked desperately. "Yeah, I met him in the med bay, I helped him change his bandage and checked his wrist" Coran confirmed.

"Two questions, what time? and WHAT?" Pidge asked, both concern and relieved. "Around 1 am. And to answer your other question, Lance fell and sprained his wrist the 7th of December, and he has also somehow injured his fists, I actually don't know how that happened, but it is a common injury in hitting metal repeatedly" Coran said clearly concerned. Everyone looked concerned, well, everyone but Keith because he had seen it happen, so not much of a surprise.

Pidge cleared her throat, trying to gather her thoughts. "Alright, that narrows it down a little. So Lance now had a 5 hours gap where he could have left, plus the two hours until we noticed he was gone, so Lance is inside a 7 hours radius around the castle. I will set up a machine so we can figure out where he is, or at least where the pod he took is" Pidge finished, and ran off to Green's hanger were all her tech was.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah Lance is missing, so let's have fun praying for him to be okay, until next time**

 **Remember to follow, favourite and review**


	21. 21st of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: People gonna hate me because of this chapter, well, I hate me too for writing this, so we are all in the same boat. I'm still not finished writing 25th of December yet, so Let's hope I get to finish it in time.**

* * *

 **21st of December**

* * *

Keith tried to keep his eyes open, he hadn't slept, he was too worried about Lance. He was walking up and down the halls, even though the castle was big, Keith had already walked every path twice.

"No sleep for you either?" Keith looked up, his legs had carried him to the kitchen, and the person asking the question was no other than Hunk. "Yeah, you?" Keith said suppressing a yawn. "I just couldn't stop thinking about what Coran said, you know, about this being one of the most dangerous spots in the universe" Hunk said looking very tired. "I know, what if he got eaten by a welbum, just thinking about makes me scared," Keith said and took the cop with black liquid in.

"Coffee?" Keith asked nodding towards the cop. "Mmm," Hunk said with a nod. "Something of the sort" Hunk confirmed. Pidge walked in just to hear that. "Perfect, coffee, it will make my brain work again," Pidge said taking a ball, yes a ball and filled it with coffee. "Eh, Pidge, isn't that a little too much coffee?" Keith asked taking a sip of his own coffee. "I was up all night looking at the machine I build, I did the math to look at all the ships that I found, none of them was Lance" Pidge sighed.

"Do you think the others slept?" Hunk asked. "I saw Coran stress cleaning around 3am, and I heard Shiro talk to Blue, asking about Lance, around 5am, so no" Keith answered. "Coran sent Allura to bed around 1am, with a lot of protests," Pidge said, looking distantly at the fridge. "Allura also needs the energy to make a wormhole to when we find Lance" Keith said with sympathy but understanding in his voice. If someone had made him go to bed yesterday, he would've been pissed, but on the other hand, he understood Coran's reason.

"Blue wouldn't tell me anything, all she said was if her paladin ever was in danger she would tell us," Shiro said with a sigh, he had dark bags under his eyes, they all had. "Is Allura still sleeping?" He looked over at Coran. "Yeah, I think I made the right decision," Coran said, sounding like he was doubting himself. "Of course you did, Allura is the only one able to control the ship and make wormholes" Hunk said and placed a comforting hand on the older man, er, Altean.

"Hunk, maybe we should tell them," Coran said looking intensely at the yellow paladin. This earned them a lot of confused looks from the others. They had all been out of things to do, so now they had been sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee waiting for a good half varga, Allura had also woken up and sat with them. "Coran, it's not for us to tell," Hunk said insisting.

Not knowing stuff made Pidge irritated, so she stamped her food down in the floor and exclaimed. "What are you guys talking about, tell us what?" Pidge glared at them both, but they ignored her.

"But, what if… What if it's related, they should know, we both think it would have been best if he had told them from the start" Coran agued. "I know, I know Coran, but it isn't our place to tell them" Hunk said frustrated. Coran was about to say something more but got interrupted by Shiro. "Hunk, Coran, If you got something that could be remotely helpful for our search for Lance, please tell us" Shiro pleaded. The two in question exchange a look, before Hunk sigh.

"We don't know if it's related but…" Hunk looked at Coran, they nodded to each other and Hunk continued to talk. "We both thought you should have known from the start, but Lance is a stubborn idiot… Lance takes medicine" Hunk said, meeting everyone's gazes'.

"For what? If you take medicine, you take it for a reason" Shiro said with a pained look in his eyes, properly thinking back to his own illness. "Depression" Hunk said without hesitation. His word took everyone back (Except Coran of course), and they looked at Hunk in complete confusion. "Sorry, I don't think I heard right, could you repeat what you said?" Pidge asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Lance takes medicine against his depression, to be more exact, he takes the antidepressive Trazodone" Hunk repeated, hoping they would actually understand it this time.

"I thought there only was one kind of antidepressive, could you explain why Lance takes Trazodone instead of any other antidepressive" Pidge said, taking out a notepad. Hunk nodded, it was close to a question he himself had asked when Lance got diagnosed and got ascribed Trazodone. "It helps him to sleep, like, it makes his nightmares go away. It also helps his moods and appetite, but those are mostly a bonus" Hunk said, and Keith suddenly looked very troubled.

"What if he hypothetical have nightmares anyway?" Keith asked clearly worried and concerned. "That could mean that he forgot to take his pills, I don't really know if there could be any other explanation. Why do you ask?" Hunk asked, looking at Keith with a knowing look. "Eh, a few days ago I found Lance on the training deck, he was punching, with bare hands, I stopped him, and of course asked why he was doing that. He said he had had a nightmare, about something two months ago" Keith locked eyes with Allura and she immediately understood. "Well, that explains the injury to his fists," Allura said, distracting them from asking about the nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N: So, shall we hope that Lance comes back soon, you never know, espeacially with me writing. So I'm still figuring what to write next (Both vld and ft). My plan right now is to make a new chapter of 'if you don't breathe', a GaLe one-shot and start on a longer story for vld(I have plans for a rebel AU) I hope you will have fun reading see you tomorrow**


	22. 22nd of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so stressed I'm not ready with any of my Christmas gifts, and I'm not finished with chapter 25, please save me! ... sorry 'bout that, I'm good now, This chapter is fun to reread, what did I even think when I wrote this, ha, have fun!**

* * *

 **22nd of December**

* * *

Lance walked down the hall, he had been away for what?... 2 days? He wasn't sure, but he was sure as heck that he was tired and his body hurt. Even with those facts, he couldn't go to bed without letting the team know that he was back.

Lance decided to check the launch first, mostly because it was closest. He walked in to see the whole team, every six of them, sleeping on the couch. A soft smile crept up on his face as he looked at his family. Lance tiptoed over to them and sat down next to Keith. He stole the corner of Keith's blanket and leaned his head against Keith's shoulder.

Keith woke up slowly, someone was poking his left shoulder, and something heavy was on the other. Keith opened his eyes and looked at the person poking him. It was Pidge. She was miming something, but Keith didn't get the hint. "What?" Keith said with a groggy voice. "Shhh," Pidge said slamming her hands over his mouth. "I was trying not to wake him" Pidge hissed into Keith's ear. Keith looked confused, and turned his head, and faced Lance.

"W-what?" Keith said almost unhearable. "Yeah, I know, he just was there when I woke up," Pidge said, looking at Lance still in shock. "Have you woken up the others?" Keith whispered. Pidge shook her head. "When hurry up," Keith said with a little smile.

"So, he just was there, when you woke up?" Hunk asked curiously. Pidge nodded. "Should we wake him?" Allura asked, looking away from Lance and out on the others. "That might be a good idea, I got some questions, and I'm sure you do as well," Shiro said with crossed arms and looked at the sleeping boy.

After everyone agreed, Keith poked Lance gently on the cheek, until the younger boy opened his eyes. Lance blue eyes met Keith's dark violet ones. "Morning" Lance said and yawned. He switches to face the others, and a clear flash of pain washed his face. Keith could feel Lance tense and looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?" His voice was full of worry and concern. "Just a few broken ribs, and maybe some internal bleedings, but otherwise I'm in tip-top form," Lance said with a smile. Keith was too shocked at how lighthearted Lance sounded, especially with the pain he must be in, to say anything.

"Cut the crap, where the quiznak have you been?" Pidge said angrily, punching the boy in question hard on the arm. Lance flinch at the punch, it clearly hit somewhere he had injured, but otherwise no reaction. "Pidge, punching my arm hurts like quiznak, I dislocated it and put it back in place" Lance stuttered just by thinking back. Pidge when realized how hard she had punched. "Sorry" she muttered, looking ashamed away. Lance sighed.

"It's okay, anyway, to answer your question, I was in an underground Unilu market" Lance and faced Pidge with a smile. "Why were you in an underground Unilu market?" Coran asked confused. "I got an offer for teleduvs and went to buy them, one thing lead to another and I got captured by some unilus, they may or may not have tried to torture information out of me and challenge me to a deathmatch," Lance said with a shrug, carefully to put his words right.

"WHAT" They all yelled at Lance. "YOU GOT TORTURED AND FOUGHT A DEATH MATCH" Lance looked stunned at the volume of the anger, fear, and overall concern. "It's okay, I didn't get very hurt, other than a cut on my back I got when my ear acted up, a dislocated shoulder and the broken ribs and bone, nothing happened" Lance tried to calm them, but not even a tick after, Lance realized how hurt he had been and how bad it sounded. "Anyway, here is the teleduvs, they should be good at backup," Lance said quickly to avoid more yelling, standing painfully up, limping over to the side of the couch, took a leather sack there was standing there and gave it to Coran.

"How could you even survive if your ear acted up!?" Shiro said concerned. Because for all he knew, the same for the rest of the team, Lance didn't train outside of their sessions together.

"I got lots of practice, I train at least every other day," Lance said, not seeing the point in keeping it a secret anymore. "You… WHAT" Everyone exclaimed, again, except Coran, who already knew. "I can confirm this, I checked the cameras on the training deck after he told me," Coran said stepping forward. Before anyone could say anything more, Lance hurried to say. "Sooooooo, I would be very happy if I could get a pod" Lance smiled and took Coran's hand and started to drag him to the medbay, leaving his team stunned.

But before leaving out of the door, Lance turned to say something. "By the way, I also bought a Christmas tree, it's purple but otherwise a Christmas tree, it's still in my pod," Lance said and walked out of the door, or well limped.

* * *

 **A/N: Christmas is soon, so I'm stressed, but ya know it's fine, because nothing stresses me more than getting this finished, well fuck me**

 **Shiro: LANGUAGE!**

 **Naja(me): Shiro shut up, I haven't even planned what you give yet, so you should be stressed too.**

 **Better Naja(My heart or something): Naja :C Don't take it out on Shiro, he is a perfect little bean, try to relax, I'm sure you can do everything.**

 **Naja(me): He is a perfect little bean *sigh* Sorry Shiro, you are right, I have cursing problem.**

 **Shiro: It's fine, I just want you to be happy *smiles perfect smile***

 **Both Najas: AWWW**

 **Lance: Quit fangirling and finish this, we don't want to bore the reader**

 **Naja(me): Right, see ya tomorrow and remember to follow favourite and review. Oh and with the paladins, I don't know how they escaped so I'm just going with it, bye!**


	23. 23rd of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHH, this is what we all have been waiting for, The Klance kiss chapter, I should properly warn any youngsters (Says the 14-year-old) It's not smut since they don't have sex, but they do have a pretty intense make out sestion, so yeah, warned, have fun reading ;)**

* * *

 **23rd of December**

* * *

Lance came out of the pod and got immediately caught by something warm. Lance remembered that form exactly 20 days ago he had also come out of a pod, but that time he hadn't been caught by someone. The person catching him wasn't Hunk like usual, but someone shorter, not as short as Pidge though. "…K-Keith?" Lance asked, slowly getting up and putting weight on his legs instead of leaning on Keith.

"Morning sharpshooter, here's some clothes" Keith dropped Lance's normal close on the floor before turning away so Lance could change. When Lance was done, Keith turned back. Their eyes met, but they said nothing.

Keith's hair was in a ponytail, and it looked adorable. Lance reached, without thinking, out to touch the hair. It was just as soft as Lance thought it would be, and a smile crept up on his lips. That's when he realized, how close he was to Keith's face.

Lance's hand was resting on Keith's neck, fingers curled into the hair. Both the boys' faces were red, but they where to enchanted in each other's eyes to notice. "You look beautiful with your hair up like that" Lance said with a soft smile. Keith's face got even redder, but his eye didn't flinch away from Lance's ocean blue.

Lance's head moved closer. "You make my hearing feel like nothing, all I need is to look you in the eyes and I know everything will be alright," Lance said his voice barely a whisper, his face only a few inches from Keith's. "Lance, your eyes are the most beautiful thing in the entire universe, every time I look at them, I see a million stars and oceans, every blue gem and my future" Keith's eyes twinkled as he told about Lance's eyes, just like they did when he talked about knives.

Lance's eyes gazed a tick at Keith's lips, before looking up at Keith's eyes again. Keith's face had moved a little closer, so their noses were touching. Lance moved his free hand up to Keith's cheeks, brushing some hair away from his face. "You're wrong, you are the most beautiful thing in the universe" As Lance talked, he moved Keith's chin up a little and slowly moved his face closer. When Lance finished talking, his face was really to Keith's face, and their lips were less than a half inch from each other. Waiting for a tick to making sure not to overstep any boundaries, Lance pressed his lips against Keith's.

Keith's hands moved up to Lance's hair and buried themselves in it, pulling Lance closer. Lance could feel the butterflies in his stomach, as he felt Keith return the kiss. He hadn't dreamed of Keith's lips being this soft and… and… PERFECT. Their lips moved in sync against each other, like they were made to do that. Keith felt Lance's tongue press gently against his teeth, silently asking permission to enter. Keith opens his mouth a little, allowing the kiss to deepen. Their tongues entangled, lips pressed hard against each other. Everything was perfect.

They pulled apart, both gasping for air, but they were smiling lovey-dovey at each other.

Not even ten ticks after that, Keith pulled Lance up against a wall and into a hard kiss, slamming his lips against Lance's. Even though he had been caught off guard, Lance just went with it and pulled Keith closer. Their teeth clicked and passionate hands moving gently around in hair, down the neck and back. Keith moved his mouth a little down and bit gently in Lance's lower lip. Hearing the muffled sound of pleasure coming from Lance, Keith journeyed down Lance's neck, finding a soft spot, and buried his teeth in the skin, not hard of course, he did it for pleasure. Lance's hands moved up under Keith's shirt, feeling the cool skin, fingers moving almost like a pianist playing. He gasped lowly when Keith's teeth touched his neck, holding back a moan. Keith lifted his head and started licking the tender skin around the mark he had made. Lance would have teased him for acting like a cat, but he was in too much pleasure to think about it.

Lance suddenly lifted Keith up, turned and pushed him up against the wall. "Time to switch places" Lance murmured into Keith's ear. Keith let his legs wrap around Lance's waist, and just melt into the kiss. Lance kept one hand under Keith's shirt around the waist and another in Keith's hair. But the best part was the kiss. It was a perfect combination of the two before, both hard and passionate but also slow and full of feelings. Pressing his body against Keith's, Lance moved his head down to Keith's Collarbone, kissing the area passionately. Keith groaned in pleasure, trying to be as quiet as possible. Keith moved his own hands. One hand moved under Lance shirt, all the way to his upper back. His other hand moved with Lance's hand against the wall where it got pinned. Lance's head moved up again, capturing Keith's mouth in another kiss.

When they pulled apart a final time, they were completely breathless. Lance got hit by hunger and tiredness almost immediately after he could breathe. Keith still looked completely confused but nothing the less happy with a goofy grin. Lance returned the smile and looked at Keith with soft eyes.

Suddenly Lance got hit with the pain and siren, he hadn't noticed the signs leading up to it because of Keith. "Hey, are you okay?" Keith asked concerned. Lance sat silently for a Dobosh clearly in pain before it slowly disappeared. "Yeah, it was less painful than usual," Lance said and smiled at Keith, not even his ear could destroy how happy he was. But his stomach was hungry so it yelled out for food, making both Keith and Lance chuckle.

"We should go get you some food and let the others know you are out of the pod," Keith said when he heard Lance's belly cry out in hunger. "Good idea, Samurai" Lance with a teasing smile. Keith just snorted, and nudge Lance in the side. "Careful with what you say, Sharpshooter, if you keep the nicknames I might not want to make out with you again," Keith said slyly. "You would never, you liked it too much," Lance said and kissed Keith quickly on the lips. Keith's face turned red like a tomato, but before he could do anything, Lance stuck his tongue out, and grabbed Keith wrist and dragged him along.

The kitchen was empty, so the two boys didn't have to bother anyone. Lance had seated himself on a chair, and leaned his head against the counter, dozing off while Keith got some goo.

"Here you go," Keith said, placing the food in front of Lance. "Thank you" Lance smiled and immediately started eating. "Lance, we-" Keith started but got interrupted by the door opening and people talking. Lance looked up at Keith and whispered. "Later" Lance when turned to face the newcomers.

"LANCE!" Hunk yelled and ran over to hug his best friend. "How long have you been out for?" Hunk asked curiously. Lance looked over at Keith because if you counted their make out, he had been out for about 25 doboshes, but he wasn't really sure he wanted to tell the others without talking to Keith first. "Hey, Hunk do you have any food that is not goo?" Lance said ever so slightly changing the subject. "Yeah, I got some leftovers," Hunk said excitedly.

As Lance ate, he and Keith kept gazing at each other with hidden smiles on their lips. Shiro and Hunk shared a confused look. Pidge, on the other hand, looked intensely at each of the smiling boys, noticing some small thing about each of them. Like if you looked at Keith. His jacket was zipped all the way up, his lips were a little swollen and tinted pink, his hair was a mess or more a mess than normal, and lastly, his clothes were all wrinkled. Lance was the same, but his neck was more exposed, and he had a spot on his neck that was tinted blue-ish purple-ish, it was hard to tell what it was since it was almost covered by his hood. Even with this, was there enough evidence for Pidge to conclude something.

"So you guys finally made out, congrats," Pidge said without warning. Keith and Lance both turned dark red. The others nodded, now seeing, what Pidge had seen.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm going to thank my friend, Carla, since I texted her in panic when I had to write the kiss scene, She gave me some amazing tips so THANK YOU, luv you! Also, a tip from me, do NOT write an intense kiss scene in German class, or in class at all, it's super embasing and you get really paranoid that people will look at your screen.**

 **Here are the exact words Carla said:** **Okay so, first you have, Lance, feeling butterflies in his stomach. And think about Keith's lips and how they feel. Their lips moved in sync/moves against each other, one of them lick across the others bottom lip "asking for permission to enter) the other part their lips and their tongues tangle together. Then they pull away for air. If you want it more "smutty" the after they pull away, they slam their mouths together in a heated kiss, teeth clicking and youngies dancing in a passionate, desperate kiss.**

 **Alrighty, see ya tomorrow, Remember to follow, favourite and review!**


	24. 24th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: So Christmas, I'm from Denmark and we celebrate Christmas today, which means I open presents today, eat delicious food and is together with my family, ya know the usuals. This chapter is going to wrap up the loose ends, and 25th is basically opening gift's (Is it gift or present, I don't even know). So yeah some Klance moments, some happy Lance moments and ofc happy family moments, what we all have been craving for, anyway have fun reading.**

* * *

 **24th of December**

* * *

Lance had just laid down in his bed ready to sleep when he heard knocking. Lance stood up, yawned, and opened the door. Keith stood outside Lance's door. Even though it technically was 24th of December (1 am), Lance hadn't gotten over the whole 'I made out with this guy'-shock yet. "Hey, normally I would show up to your room," Lance said jokingly, stepping aside so Keith could come in, he was in pyjamas and was carrying some change of clothes.

They sat down on Lance's bed, Keith leaned his head against Lance's shoulder. "What are we, Lance?" Keith asked suddenly. Lance looked at Keith. "Whatever you want us to be," Lance said, trying to make Keith comfortable. Keith mumbled something silently that Lance could hear it. "Keith remember, I'm still half deaf, I can't hear if you mumble," Lance said, turning Keith's head towards him, giving Keith a little smile. "I want you to be my… be my boyfriend" Keith said looking Lance unsure in the eyes. "Boyfriend, that sounds good, that's also what I really would like to be to you," Lance said gently, and kissed his now boyfriend.

Keith's tensed shoulders loosened up and he stood up. "Could I… eh… sleep here, tonight?" Keith asked insecurely. Lance smiled softly, pulling Keith closer. "Of course you can" He whispered in Keith's ear.

Keith woke up, feeling warm arms around him. Keith couldn't stop smiling, he had never felt as safe as he did Lance's arms. Keith was shifting a bit, trying to get out of bed. As he was on the way to stand, the arms around him tensed, pulling him back. "No walking away from me" Lance mumbled with his mouth against Keith's bare neck. "But I'm hungry" Keith complained. "Fine" Lance arms loosened, and Keith got out of bed. Lance followed him a few ticks later.

Walking down to the hall on their way to the kitchen was nice, they were holding hands and was bickering about something not important.

As they walked into the dining room, they were greeted with some 'Aww's. They both blushed but kept holding hands.

When they all were eating, Lance noted everyone sharing looks, also Keith. "Guys, what are you up to," Lance said suspiciously. "Oh nothing, we just have an early Christmas gift to you," Keith said and smirked. Lance looked at them, feeling a little nervous. "And that is?" Lance said high pitched. Pidge smirked. "I tinkered with a pod, so now, it can fix your ear" Pidge sounded proud, but her expression flattered a little when Lance said nothing and just looked out in the air. "You…" Lance's voice broke and he cleared his throat before continuing. "You… The… the pod can fix me?" Lance's voice was husky, and tears could be seen in the outline of his eyes. Everyone looked stunned.

"You okay buddy?" Hunk asked concerned. "I'm so more than okay, This is the greatest I have felt since, I don't know, middle school, well if you don't count yesterday with Keith" Lance winked, trying to tease, but he still looked happier than ever. Hunk smiled, it was freshman year that Lance had been diagnosed with depression, so him saying that he was this happy, made Hunk's heart swell with joy.

"I miss being able to hear where sounds come from," Lance said and the tears started to roll down his cheeks. And that was the exact moment where Lance broke down in joy, crying down in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you all so so so much," Lance said when he had gained a little control over his voice. Everyone just smiled, seeing him this happy made it all worth it. But as his tears dried, Lance looked like he remembered something. "Excuse me," Lance said, and ran out of the room, with 6 pairs of eyes glued to his back.

Lance ran as fast as he could down to Blue's hangar, ripping up the door. "Blue!" Lance yelled and instantly Blue's eyes lit up and she moved her head down to her paladin.

 _Everything alright, my cub?_

Blue's voice sounded so concern and full of love. Lance smiled at his old lion, worrying for no reason. "Everything is better than alright" Lance smiled. "Everything is perfect and awesome," Lance said exited. "I'm here to give you, your Christmas gift," Lance said, and he could feel Blue's confusion.

Lance thought of Keith, and how his family had a way to fix his ear, he thought about how lucky he was, and everything that had ever made him smile for real. He opened his eyes and smiled. Smiled as big and bright as ever, a real smile, one Blue had asked for. He felt Blue's quintessence hug him, and it only made him smile even more.

"I have to go, I need to get into that pod," Lance said, petting Blue's paw one last time before walking out of the door.

 _See you soon, my cub, and thank you for the lovely present. I'm so happy for you and Red's cub_

Lance chuckled at his lion, waving goodbye. Lance sighed, as the door closed, and shook his head. He started walking down to the med bay.

As Lance walked in Coran, Pidge and Hunk were setting up the pod. "There you are, number 3, we were about to go looking for you. The pod is all set up" Coran said, helping Lance inside the pod suit and when into the pod. "See you in a bit" Pidge chimed. "You better be quick because I need help with food. I have to make Turkey and dressing, mashed potatoes with gravy made from turkey drippings, green bean casserole, and rolls, and that's only the American part. I also have to make the roasted pig, black beans and rice for your Cuban part, fried chicken for Shiro, he said it was a tradition for his family. And of course, La Vigilia for Pidge's Italien Part" Hunk said, sounding kind of stress.

"Relax, buddy, I will be out in a Varga, and… Pidge, you better help Hunk" Lance said laying a hand on his buddy's shoulder, glaring at the girl. "Fine" She groaned. "Good, anyway see you in an hour," Lance said taking his hand away from Hunk, and the pod closed.

Lance came out of the pod, not as exhausted as he usually was, so he didn't really fall, but his legs were tired. Lance reached out since his eyes were still blinded by the sharp light. Lance's hand met a slender and soft hand, he identified it as Keith's and intertwined his fingers. Slowly Lance's eyes got used to the light and he saw Keith smiling at him.

"Hey," Keith said, with pink tinted cheeks. "Hey," Lance said, a bubbly smiled formed on his face. He could hear, not just with one ear, but with two. "How's the ear?" Keith asked, his expression turning concerned for a moment. "Just perfect, I can hear your beautiful voice even more clearly and with both ears," Lance said, smiling even more broadly. Keith's expression melted into a smirk, and Lance noticed Keith held one hand behind his back. "What are you up to?" Lance frowned. "Oh nothing," Keith said, lifting his hand over their heads, and revealed a mistletoe, or something that looked like a mistletoe. "So that's what you were hiding," Lance said with a smile before pulling Keith into a kiss.

"Get a room" They heard Pidge yell. They broke the kiss and looked at Pidge, she was holding a camera, smiling like a maniac. "Send me the picture," Lance said with a smirk. "Sure thing," Pidge said and smiled. "Anyway, Hunk is freaking out about food, you should go help Him, Keith you are with me," Pidge said and dragged Keith with her.

"Hola Hunk, a little birdy told me you needed help so here I am" Lance walking into the mess of a kitchen. "Lance! Thank Akua for you coming here, I am overflowing in food. And can you hear on both ears?" Hunk said, not having the time to actually turn and look at his friend? Lance's heart did a swirl, even with all the stress his best friend was in, he still asked about Lance's condition. "Yeah, I'm all ears," Lance said. "Awe comes on dude, low blow, you know how much I love the Weasley brothers" Hunk wined, and Lance took an apron on, getting ready to help.

"I'm starving" Pidge yelled out. She had been waiting at the table for 15 minutes with Shiro, Keith, Allura, and Coran. "What is taking so long" She kept complaining and you could now hear her mouth growling. "I'm sure that they will come with it soon," Shiro said, but he also sounded really hungry. "I'll go out to tell them to hurry up," Keith said, and it was impossible to tell if it was him or his stomach growling.

"Are the food ready soon?" Keith asked as he stepped inside the kitchen. He was met with a heat wave, and lot's of different food smells. "Keith, hold this" Lance gave Keith some fried chicken. Before Keith could question it, Lance yelled to Hunk. "Dude! Is the food ready, I do NOT want to keep Pidge waiting much longer" Lance waited for a tick before Hunk yelled back. "10 ticks more and we're good to go" Hunk's head peeked up from the simmering pots. Lance took the chicken from Keith and smiled. "You heard the man, go tell the others and we will be out in some ticks" Lance winked, and Keith blushed madly.

"So are the food soon ready?" Pidge said impatiently. "Yeah, they should come soon," Keith said and sat down. Right after Keith said that the door opened revealing Lance and Hunk, each with their own carts filled with food. "That looks AMAZING," Shiro said, and the others agreed. "It looks absolutely delightful" Allura also said and the mice chippered happily.

Everyone was completely stuffed, and there was still mountains of food left. "I do not want to clean up," Hunk said and burped. "Me neither" Lance sighed. "I have a solution for that" Coran said, and pushed a button under the table, a robot, just like a gladiator, came out and took everything from the table, both food, plates, and cups. "So we have been cleaning up by hand when that thing could've done it," Lance said sounding pretty irritated. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Coran said, not detecting the annoyance in the Cuban's voice. "Why haven't you showed us it before," Lance asked with a frown. "You didn't ask," Coran said with a shrug, and Lance facepalmed.

"Should we watch a Christmas movie and when going to bed?" Shiro said holding up 'Nightmare before Christmas'. "YES" The younger paladins yelled in excitement. The alteans looked curious at them, with confused expressions.

They ended up watching 3 movies and eating lots of sweets. When they finally decided that it was time to go to sleep, it was well over 1 am. "Night everyone, See you at seven," Pidge said with a yawn and went into her room. "Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite you," Shiro said with light chuckled as he also went into his room.

"I'm so happy that you can fully hear and got a boyfriend" Hunk said and gave Lance a big bear hug. "I wasn't the first to get a lover in space," Lance said and nudged Hunk in the side. "I don't know what you talk about," Hunk said with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Uh-huh, you and Shay aren't together in any way, noooo," Lance said sarcastically. "Oh shut up," Hunk said, now completely red in the face. "Right, sleep tight Hunk" Lance smiled, and Hunk went into his room, muttering a goodnight.

"Goodnight, samurai" Lance said with a soft smile. "Goodnight, sharpshooter" Keith said and kissed Lance on the cheek before getting into his room. Lance smirked and finally walked into his own room.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, everyone is happy and Lance is opening up and everything is perfect. I'll sit here and ignore my family telling me to get ready**

 **Lance: Naja! You can't just sit on your computer all day, what about the delicious food?**

 **Naja(me): Watch me!**

 **Keith: Naja get this shit posted now, and get a bath, or will you have me to kill Lance?**

 **Naja(me): You would never**

 **Keith: I won't hesitate, BITCH**

 **Lance: If it wasn't me who was threatened to get killed, I would high-five you, Keith, you made a vine reference, I'm so happy *Wipes away a tear in proudness***

 **Keith: Thanks sharpshooter *kisses Lance on the cheek* *takes out BOM knife* Now Naja, back to the seriousness, start to get ready or this loverboy won't live to get another kiss from me**

 **Naja(me): *Gasps dramatically* I can't live without my Klance, I will finish this now, just don't hurt him.**

 **Yes, you heard the boy with the blade, See ya tomorrow for the last chapter, and remember to follow, favourite and review!**


	25. 25th of December

**One shot and Christmas is in jeopardy**

* * *

 **A/N: This is it, the end, I'm sorry if it's bad, I haven't had my friends read properly through it, so it's with a high chance of being bad, but you never know, so yeah. This took so long to write, I hit a writer's block when they opened gift's so that fucking sucked, but hey, it's here and it's finished so I'm happy (so let's pretend I wasn't up to 2.45 am to write this). Before I will let you read, I just want to say, How happy I am for all the support this fanfic has gotten, like holy moly, It's only been up for 25 day's and it's pushing to be one of my best! I really liked writing this (Not just because I could get every Klance things I ever wanted to write written) so I hope you like the ending.**

* * *

 **25th of December**

* * *

Lance opened his eyes, no pain, no headache, no siren. Lance smiled and got out of bed. He was in his blue pyjamas, the one with the white rim around the neck and matching pants. Lance took his gift to Keith, it was the only one that wasn't underneath the tree of his gifts.

Walking out of the door, Lance met Keith. Keith was also in his pyjamas, the one with the black sweatpants and a red t-shirt. "Hey," Lance said, pulling Keith closer. "Hi," Keith said and smiled. "Hi," Lance said and smiled, but before Keith could say something new, Pidge's door swushed open. "Not in the hall, wait until I have gotten my gifts," Pidge said with narrowed eyes, she was also in her pyjamas, the green version of Lance's.

Lance let go of Keith and walked over to Hunk's door. "Hey buddy, wanna go open gifts?" Lance said and knocked on the door. Inside the room was heard a sound of someone falling followed by a screech and a sound of glass breaking. "Hunk, everything okay," Lance asked concerned. "Yeah," Hunk's voice said from inside the room. A few ticks after Hunks door opened, and Hunk came out. "Sorry, you startled me awake, and I accidentally knocked down the vase with Shay's flower" Hunk said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Aww, Shay gives you flowers," Lance said, looking like his favourite ship had just become canon, which was technically true. Hunk blushed madly but didn't deny anything.

They all four started to make their way to the launch. As they walked in they saw that the big purple tree Lance had gotten, it was glinting and filled with Christmas-y things. "That looks amazing. Keith, Pidge, you did a really good job on making it seem like Christmas" Lance said in awe. Keith and Pidge high-fived talking about how the other did something that was amazing. That's the moment Shiro and the Altean's walked in.

"Alright, kiddoes, who wants to open a gift first," Shiro said as everyone had seated them self. Even though they only were seven on the ship, the tree was booming with gifts in every form and colour. Before anyone answered, Pidge yelled. "I'M YOUNGEST, THEREFOR I'M FIRST" And everybody laughed, as Pidge chose a gift. "I like this one, it's green," Pidge said after a Dobosh of looking at every gift.

"To Pidgey from Lance and Keith," Pidge read out loud. "You bought gifts together even before being an item, so cute," Pidge said with a smirk and started to rib the paper off. "Oh my GOD, THANK YOU, I have wanted this forever," Pidge said excited and attacked the two boys. She had gotten an HFS-hardware 1009, apparently the strongest on the alien market, and an alien console that looked like a Nintendo DS with some type of game. "You are welcome," Lance said and hugged Pidge back. Keith made a muffled sound and hummed in agreement.

"Since I'm the second youngest I decide that everyone open their gift from me and Keith because I'm excited to see your reactions," Lance said and grinned. "I see no point to not do it, we are going to every gift so it doesn't matter in which order," Shiro said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Shiro opened his gift first. It was a book, filled with pictures from their time in space. Shiro could feel the tears sting behind his eyes. "T-thank you it means a lot" Shiro's voice cracked as he spoke, but you could see he was happy. "Come on Shiro, don't get all emotional" Lance said with a big smile on his lips, glad to see Shiro so happy about the gift Lance got for him. "You make me feel like an old man," Shiro said with a pout. "Who says you aren't" Keith snickered, earning an offended gasp from Shiro.

Next was Coran. Coran's gift was sort of a nerf gun, that Keith and Lance had found in the Earth shop. "This looks… AMAZING! I really like this, can I shoot one of you?" Coran asked excitedly. "Sure, if you can hit me," Keith said standing up. Coran tried to hit Keith but failed miserably. "I guess my new gun can't beat a paladin of Voltron" Coran smiled.

Allura opened her gift as the next person. Her gift was four small beds for the mice, each having the name of one of the mice embroidered on it and some pink Altean looking earrings. "Thank you, it means a lot to me," Allura said and the mice chippered happily. "I remembered that you told me about the colour pink was to honour fallen warriors, so I thought you could wear it to honour the paladins of old" Lance said, hoping Allura understood the gesture. Allura's smile widened. "Thank you, It's a delightful gift and I will treasure it forever," Allura said and hugged the boys.

Hunk took out his gift and, like Pidge, ripped off the paper. His gift was an advanced kitchen machine and three cooking books each written with alien ingredients. "Thank you so much, this is just what I wanted," Hunk said and smiled, not taking his eyes off his new kitchen toys.

Keith was the next one, He had been really curious since he had overheard Lance conversation with the seller. It was cover in black paper and had a golden bow on. Keith looked at Lance, and when excited back at the gift and started opening it fast. Inside was a black box with a seal that Keith recognized immediately. "You didn't…" Keith gasped and took the box out and opened the lit gently, inside was a black ELMAX (A/N: This is a steel type) knife, in the handled was engraved the word 'Samurai'. "Lance, holy fuck, this is amazing, Thank you," Keith said trying the knife out by cutting in the air, his eyes almost shaped like stars in excitement. Lance smiled as Keith started to explain why Lance had chosen the perfect steel.

"Now Lance your gift," Keith said looking way too excited for Lance to feel comfortable, but his smile widened to see Keith this happy. Lance took the gift and opened it. It was a DVD box, a complete series of a soap opera. Lance turned the box and read out loud. "This is about Torlos who moves to the city after his family died in an accident, he quickly gets caught in a big mess after he gets forced to become the boy toy to his landlord to continue living in his apartment and not getting killed. When he finally escaped, he lived on the streets for weeks. One day he collapsed in an ally when he wakes up, he is in a room he had never seen, it apparently belonged to the handsome barista Rorlang that had seen him around and when found him. Will they get Torlos out of his mess and will a romance spark between the boy's, watch to find out" Lance looked excited at Keith. "This is amazing, thank you! How did you even manage to find an Altean soap opera?" Lance said sounding really happy. "I got my way's," Keith said with a smirk. "You sure do" Lance smiled, and pulled Keith into a kiss.

After two hours of talking, joking and opening gifts, the team finally went to eat breakfast. They had so many leftovers that they actually ate for three hours. "I have eaten way too much" Pidge sighed and patted her stomach. "Ditto that," Lance said drinking some water. "Shiro, I wouldn't eat more if I was you," Hunk said stopping Shiro's hand from reaching out for more food. "You are properly right" Shiro sighed earning chuckles from everyone when he made a disappointed face.

"Alrighty, I thought that you guys would like this The Holiday movie, it's from Altea and is in English" Coran suggested when they had all seated themselves in the launch eating the rest of the cookies. "That's my favourite, my father and I used to watch it every Christmas with Coran," Allura said a soft smile formed on her lips. "Yeah, Alfor and I loved this movie" Coran said and a smile also formed on his lips, but this one with a different kind of love behind it.

Lance sat on his bed, he was exhausted but happy. Over the last days, a lot of amazing things had happened, he had finally told Keith and kissed him, he had gotten a boyfriend (thy name is Keith), He could hear on both ears, he had gotten amazing gifts, he had had an awesome Christmas and he honestly felt happier than ever.

A soft knocking against the door pulled Lance back to the real world. Lance walked over and opened the door, and saw Keith. "Hey, what can your handsome boyfriend do for you, samurai?" Lance said, stepping aside so Keith could come in. "I just need my handsome boyfriend to sit and listen," Keith said looking both happy but with a hint of nervous. Lance looked curious at Keith but didn't protest.

"I really like you Lance, and… and I want to show you how much, so, please… eh, listen" Keith stuttered sounding more nervous and blushing by the passing second. Lance smiled, looking a little confused. "Okay?" Lance said. Keith took in a deep breath before opening his mouth and sang.

"When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

And I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist, but darlin'

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

But keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm content

With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But, you are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here

I know your leaving in the morning when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."

Keith finished, looking at Lance nervously. Lance on the other looked so stunned, not just by one thing but two. First of all, by the holy mother of quiznak did Keith's voice sound amazing, it was like a thousand angels singing, and Lance could do nothing but thank every powerful being in the universe for both his ears working when Keith sang. Second of all, Keith had just confessed to him that he really like Lance, and god was Lance's heart beating harder just thinking about it.

"Eh, Lance, are you okay, was it too soon? I'm sorry if what I said was weird… or the s-singing part, I'm sorry, I will go now" Keith said, his hair hanging down over his eyes, shoulders tensing up, and turned towards the door. Lance quickly got up holding Keith back by holding a firm grip on his wrist. "Hold on, Samurai, let me talk before you make any conclusions," Lance said, pulling Keith closer so they faced each other. "You singing was… WOW, I don't even have words to describe how beautiful it was" Lance wiped away the hair that had fallen in the red paladin's eyes. "And I really, really like you too, I actually like you so much that I think I might be in love with you," Lance said, eyes locking with Keith's. Keith's nervousness and tenseness disappeared slowly as Lance rambled.

"Shut up, Handsome" Keith said, soft eyes meeting ocean blue. "Make me, hot stuff," Lance said, his head moving closer to Keith. "With pleasure," Keith said, a smile formed on his lips before capturing his boyfriend's mouth with his.

* * *

 **A/N: Now all finished, and ready to make other fanfics, I'm properly going to focus on my Fairy tail fanfics, and re-publish all the fanfics from to Archive of our own (Just want every platform to look alike), I'm gonna miss this but hey, I still got all my vld prompts and they are AMAZING, can't wait to write them. Anyway see ya whenever, BYE**


End file.
